Too Late To Give It Up
by kelseynae
Summary: A girl and her two sisters are thrown into the spirit detective's lives, but will they be able to handle the one with the dark past? Will she find her missing daughter, and how does she even have a daughter to begin with? This is a story about understanding, coping, love, and really great music! Rated M for things that may offend you!
1. The Stranger and the other Stranger

Chapter #1

The stranger and The Other Stranger

It was late, and I was drenched from walking through the pouring rain. The light in my day had now dulled to a dark stormy night. I ran underneath the shelter that was held up so people walking by would not get wet by the rain. It would have been a normal day if hadn't been for me seeing some type of guy I thought I knew and decided to follow him. What I didn't know was what I was about to witness could change my life forever. Yes this would explain why I always have terrible nightmares and terrible visions. What I saw that day was nothing any mere mortal could stand to watch without killing their selves. I soon learned that I was demon and not just any type of demon an all element goddess type demon. My name is Isabella Riley Blair Elisabeth Kage Sachi and I have no clue who my parents are. I have black hair with lime green bangs. I am eighteen, and I have crimson eyes. I was wearing a black tube top and a pair of black skin tight jeans.

"Maybe it is time for me to get up", I said to myself. Just then I rolled right out of the bed and landed on the ground face first. "Ouch", I said rubbing my head. Just then I sensed a demonic aura coming from inside the kitchen. I got my katana out of the closet. I walked as quietly as I could to the kitchen. "Don't move or I will slice you in half", I said to the demon. Just then I realized that this guy was my age and sort of cute. "Look stupid, I came here to get you and take you back to spirit world", he said. "What if I refuse", I asked in frustration. "Then I will make you go. We don't have much time, and you have a lot of demons after you", he said. "What do you mean? I think I would know if I was being chased. Like for instance, take two steps to the right", I said. He did that and just then a sword landed beside him stuck in the ground at the spot he had moved from. "See there, aren't you glad I am smart like that, Hiei", I asked him with a smirk. He looked at me with a shocked look but it soon faded away to show a look of pure hatred. "I was going to dodge that", he said through clenched teeth. "Yeah, as if! You can't even tie a knot in this piece of rope with your mind", I said. He tried and concentrated on it for about twenty minutes and found he could not do it. "So what if I can't, I bet you can't either", he said. Just then I tied the rope with my mind, and it was easy. "Let's just go, and get out of here", he said with a slight shocked and slight frustrated look. "Where are we going", I asked. "We are going so you can meet two sisters of yours. You three are triplets", he said. "I have sisters", I said with a shocked look. "Yes, now follow me closely, and don't stray away", he said.

We were sucked through a portal and brought to this world that looked so familiar to me. "So this is it, huh, Spirit World", I asked. "Hn", he replied. "Is that even a word", I asked him. "It is in my dictionary", he said. "Okay, you are weird, and are you sure this is spirit world because the River Of Styx is on the wrong side", I said. As soon as I said this, I was shot in the back with an arrow. "Man that hurt", I said sarcastically pulling out the arrow. "How did you survive that", he asked me from behind. I did a back flip and landed on his shoulders and put my hand over his eyes while Hiei tried to stab me in the heart. I bounced off his shoulders, and landed in front of him. I punched him in the groin and he fell over. "And that is a knock out for him", I said with a slight smile. "How did you know the difference", he asked weakly. "I pay attention to things you would not, which is why I am working for Koemma", I said. "Wait, but how", he asked. "Koemma saved me four years ago, when I was fourteen, so I started working for him to pay off an old debt. I was told to test you to see if you were ready to become the next level of spirit detective", I explained. "Did I pass? If not it does not matter. I just merely want to know what the little prince has in store", he said while his voice was getting stronger. I just shrugged my shoulders and typed in the code to the real spirit world. Just then we thrown into Koemma's office, I landed on my left knee and right leg, so I was kneeling, Hiei landed flat on his face. "You are embarrassing me really bad you know", I said to him telepathically. He just rolled his eyes at me. "Hiei, this is Isabella. She is the goddess of darkness, but can control all the elements at her will", Koemma said. I just nodded and looked at Koemma with the same look I always gave him when the client was weak. "I am sorry, Koemma, but I would not pass him to become the next level of spirit detective", I said. "I figured as much, Bell, I am leaving you with the job of making sure he can pass next time, like your sisters are doing with Yusuke and Kurama", Koemma said. "Yes sir", I said. "Bell, go out for a minute I need to talk to Hiei alone for a few minutes", he said. "Yes sir", I said and I walked out.

(In the room with Hiei and Koemma)

"Hiei, she is just a girl, but has witnessed much more cruelty than you have. She has seen chapter black, and is fighting that urge to do what Sensui did", Koemma said. Hiei was wide-eyed but merely nodded. "As the goddess she has to stop humanity's extinction, but inside she is fighting the urge to extinct humans herself. She was forced to watch it. A demon stronger than you and Yusuke put together, got in her mind, and made her follow a guy she thought she knew. They made her watch the video, and it replayed five times before we found her there in the floor half way dead. She carries that burden deep within her, and her only family is those two sisters of hers", Koemma said. "So you're telling me she knew about them the entire time, and that was just a setup? She already knew about her being a triplet", Hiei asked. "Yeah, that's right. She wanted to trick you, and it worked. All I am saying, Hiei, is that you have to make her feel like she is welcomed, and not something that is different from everyone else", Koemma said. "Tell everybody that, Hiei, they need to understand her. If she cries which usually does not in front of other people, then just remember what I told you about her", Koemma added. Hiei nodded and went outside Koemma's office.


	2. The Reunion, The Kidnapping, and truth o

Chapter #2

The Reunion the kidnaping and truth or dare

(With me)

"I better go find my sisters Amy and Micella, they haven't seen me in four years", I thought. I ran into the living room and got a view of two guys and two girls. One of the girls had long black hair with pink bangs and the other long black hair with dark purple bangs. One of the boys had long red hair, and a slightly feminine face, and the other had black slicked back hair. Both boys were kind of cute. The girls looked at me like I was suspicious of doing something wrong. "Are you two Amy and Micella Sachi", I asked. They nodded and walked up to me. "Yeah, we take care of those two idiots, and are looking for our other triplet, Isabella", Amy the one with Purple bangs said. "Well Aims you found her, I'm Isabella", I said with a slight smile. Micella nearly squished me to a pancake. "Ouch, hey you're squeezing too much", I said. "Sorry" she blushed, and backed off a little, "I just got a little excited", she said. Then they both burst in to tears. "Why are you two crying, I 'm not", I said. "Sorry, I just got a little carried away that is all", Amy said. Then they stopped and led me to a room where I put my stuff down.

We talked about anything and everything up to the point when Amy said something out of the blue. "Hey, Bell, Which of the boys do you think is the cutest? Yusuke is my choice", she said. "Sorry I don't know yet. Hiei might be my choice, but I am not sure", I said nervously. Just then, Hiei burst inside the room with a bad attitude. "What did you say about me you little shrimp", he asked. "She was saying about how you were going to dodge that sword, but instead she had to tell you where to move", Amy said laughing." How did you know about that", I asked whenever Hiei walked out. "We all have a triplet connection, and we are allowed to do that", Amy said winking.

I felt a slice in my stomach, but there was nothing to cut me, and so I just ignored it. Micella stared at me when she realized there was blood all over my stomach. "Bell you're bleeding badly", Micella said. "What you mean? That scratch it is nothing, and I have had worst", I said. Just then I passed out. "Just a scratch huh, you idiot you pushed on your energy to much", a voice said from behind the two girls, grabbed them, and left me there. Ten minutes later Kurama happen to pass by my room and see blood pouring off the bed. He lifted me up and looked at my stomach and used some bandages to patch it up than found a note beside me and it said:

" Dear spirit detectives,

I have got two out of three of the sacred goddesses, I left you the strongest goddess, Isabella for a reason, and that reason being she is halfway dead, and has already seen chapter black five times now I am going to make the other two watch it as well, but maybe the effect will be more powerful on them than it was on her. Maybe they will kill themselves without me being able to make them a slave. Bell resisted too much, that is why she is yours if she is alive when you read this, that is

Yours truly", Sensui

"Guys get up here quick in Bells room", Kurama called. Everyone walked in and just looked at the blood, then at me, and then at Kurama. "What the hell happened to her, Kurama", Hiei yelled at him. "I don't know, Hiei, I just happened to walk by her room, and this is what I found", Kurama said as he handed Hiei the note. Hiei read it out loud and they went to Koemma's for a portal and also the infirmary to drop me off with an ice maiden named Yukina and the grim reaper Botan and a girl name Ayame obviously one of Koemma's helpers. About two days later I woke up and the guys had still not come back yet. "Bell, it is so good to see you awake", the ice maiden with blue hair and beautiful crimson eyes said. "Who are you", I asked. My name is Yukina and the other blue haired girl is Botan, the blacked haired girl is Ayame, and this is Kayko", she said pointing towards the brunette who waved. "Did they go to Sensui's", I asked. "Yes, they did, to go get your sisters, why", Kayko asked. "A guy named Kuwabara went with them too", Yukina said. I said nothing, but I got up slid on my black baggy jeans, and black tank top that had a red broken heart with a sword in it. Even though all of the girls were protesting against it, I ran out the door and headed towards Sensui's castle, ignoring all of the screaming pleas wishing for me to come back. "I will not be late to save anyone else. Naomi, please forgive me," I said to myself.

I got there in like ten minutes and if I was running at human speed it would have taken me five days to get there. I walked in to see a young black haired boy who looked like Yusuke a little but a little bit cuter than Yusuke. "Hello Bell, I am Sniper, and I will not let you get to the others in the dungeon. They are all watching chapter black for the second time by now, Sniper said smiling. I made the temperature slowly drop, and I mixed Ice and water together, and made him a frozen statue. I started running towards the dungeon. I walked in just as they were about to put in the next part of the movie. They didn't even hear me come in. "Mind if I watch it with them this time", I asked jumping down where they were. "So you finally decided to join us? Did you bring popcorn", Sensui asked sarcastically. "I actually did, watch", I said. I sent fire balls the size of popcorn at him, and while he was dodging them, I grabbed the keys off his belt which was on the desk. Then I jumped in mid air, and kicked him really hard in the stomach, and he was unconscious. Then I looked at everybody, and saw they had been tortured to the point of near death. I carried them the best way I could, telekinetically. I was floating in the air, and I was picking them up about five feet in the air, when I noticed there was an ugly red-orange head with them. I figured he must have been Kuwabara.

Three hours later, I was in front of the gates of spirit world, and they opened. We went in. I set them all in an infirmary bed, and passed out in the floor. Kayko came running in and took a good look at everybody, and screamed. Yusuke jolted awake and just looked at her. "Kayko, did they kidnap you too", Yusuke asked her with concern. "No, silly, Bell went and kicked Sensui's butt", Kayko said. Yusuke looked over and saw me passed out in the floor. "What happened to her? Tell me exactly what all happened", Yusuke asked looking seriously ticked off. "Yusuke, I am sorry, but I don't know a single detail as to what happened to you all and Bell", Kayko said looking down. "It isn't your fault, Kayko", Yusuke said softening a bit. Just than Kurama woke up, followed soon after by Hiei. "Are we dead", Kurama asked. "No, Bell might be, but not us. I can't really tell if she is breathing or not", Yusuke said. "You're kidding me, right? If she is dead, Koemma will kill me", Hiei said with a worried expression. Kuwabara woke up but did not sit up. He was just starring at the ceiling when he finally said something that would shock them all.

"I can't feel Bell's spirit or demon energy anymore. I can't even sense her presence", Kuwabara said sitting up. "You lame brain, please tell me you're lying to us", Yusuke said. "I am sorry guys, but I am not lying this time. She really is probably dead", Kuwabara said. Hiei stared down at me seeing how did not look like I was breathing at all. "Please, don't be dead", Hiei thought. Just than Micella and Amy woke up, and everybody looked at them to see how they would take it. "Where is Bell, Kayko", Amy said. Kayko did not want to tell them so Kurama did. "I am sorry, girls, but I think she might be…dead", Kurama said hesitation raced through his voice. Everybody knew that he was going to blow any second. "Why did it have to be her? Why could it have not been me", Kurama thought to himself. Hiei looked sick for a split second and sure enough he leaned over the side of the bed where I was laying on the floor and puked. Everybody looked at Hiei and Kurama who were puking over the side of the bed, and since I was between their beds on the floor, I caught most of their vomit. Micella went over to Kurama, and put her hand on his back making sure he was okay.

"Hey Hiei, Kurama, hope you didn't think I was dead down here", I said waking up. "Huh, what the heck, I thought you were dead", Kurama said. "Hey, I feel like I have been puked on", I said sitting up, and looking at myself realizing I had been. "Sorry about that", Hiei said. "It's okay; I am planning to take a shower later. However, just do me a favor", I asked looking at Kurama and Hiei. "What", they both said at the same. "Well first, jinx, you guys can say nothing until I say your name five times each, and second go get with the mouthwash", I said laughing at them. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny", Hiei thought and I heard it. "I actually think it is funny", I said looking at him laughing once more. Hiei growled under his breath, as did Kurama. "Hey, you two you need to calm down. It's not her fault you guys got in a bind", Amy said biting back a laugh. Kurama stuck his tongue out at her, and Hiei just rolled his eyes and sat down. "Hiei", I said. "What, shoujo", he asked. "Ha, you talked, and that means you have to play truth or dare tonight", I said. "Kurama", I said. "Okay, I admit defeat. I'll play truth or dare, just let me call Yukina, Botan, and Ayame here, and we can all play", Kurama said.

The girls arrived and we all gathered around in one big circle. It was me beside Yukina, who was beside Kuwabara, who was beside Yusuke, who was beside Kayko, who was beside Kurama, who was beside Micella, who was beside Amy, who was beside Ayame, who was beside Botan, who was beside Hiei, who was on my other side. Just then, the game started. "Since it was Bell's idea, she should go first", Yukina said. I nodded. "Kurama, truth or dare", I asked." Dare", he said. "I dare you kiss Micella on the lips for five minutes straight", I said looking at him. "Can I call quits now", Micella said. I shook my head no at her. Kurama started kissing her, and I started counting the minutes. Hiei was too, and when it reached the five minute mark, neither one of us said a word. Five mutes later, they broke apart. They just sat there blushing, knowing they had gone longer than five minutes. "Hiei, truth or dare", Kurama said knowing that the kajihenge was counting, and never said anything, so he looked at him with sly eyes. "Dare because I am not afraid of your petty little challenge", Hiei said smirking. "I dare you to French kiss Isabella for ten minutes", Kurama said smirking. Hiei was looking at me with pure disgust, and that made me feel uneasy. "Kurama", I asked. "What", we both said at the same time. "Jinx", I said, "Ha, ha that means he don't have to do it", I said cheerfully. "Yusuke, truth or dare", Hiei asked. "Truth", Yusuke said. "Is it true that a girl kissed you at the dance club last week", Hiei asked knowing Yusuke had to get the truth out to Kayko sooner or later and now seemed like perfect timing since Amy was here to hear it all. "Yes it is true, and thanks for ratting me out, Hiei, that means a lot", Yusuke said with annoyance. Kayko walked out of the room crying. I glared at Hiei. "Hiei, you're an ass", I said slapping him a good time and running to go find Kayko. "Way to go, Hiei, you just destroyed someone else's life, a creepy voice said.


	3. Kidnaps and Deaths

Chapter #3

Kidnaps and deaths

"Kayko, where are you", I yelled. I heard a silent crying in the woods somewhere. I came upon the crying girl. "Kayko, come on you got to toughen up. I bet Yusuke was probably drunk", I said. "Die Isabella", said a man's voice coming from Kayko's body. Just then I passed out.

(Hiei and others)

Kayko walked through the door and everybody looked at her, but quickly looked down. Then Hiei realized that I was not with her. "Where is Bell at", Hiei said. "I don't know I have not seen her since she was in the infirmary. I walked out to catch a nap in my room. I just woke up", Kayko said walking in the living room and sitting down on the couch. "You were just here playing Truth or Dare. Unless, shit! That wasn't you. She better not have gotten kidnaped. If she has I will kill her myself", Hiei said running out the door. Just than an arrow was shot for his head and he ducked and flew back in the room. "Whoa, what is that", Kuwabara asked. "It's a letter you baka" Hiei said glaring at him. He picked it up, and read aloud:

"You have Kayko, and I have Isabella. Kayko's body was used as bait to get her there. I took control over the human's body, and lured her in a trap. So, if you want her alive, come and get her before 6:00 PM tonight." Hiei looked at the clock in the middle of reading the letter it read 4:45, than continued reading the letter. "Oh yeah, just to let you know, Hiei, if you like her tell her she'll listen. That's why she'd make a good mindless slave because she listens well. Be here at six, or she is mine wholly and completely if you know what I mean. See you there, Sensui".

"Like hell", Hiei muttered under his breath so that no one heard him. After reading that Hiei started running again with everyone but Yukina, Kayko, Botan, Ayame, and Koemma following him.

(With me)

"Man this bites, its 5:45 o'clock, and they still aren't here", Sensui said. Sniper ran in the room and announced they were on the steps ready to come in. "Okay, Sniper I got a job for you", Sensui said. "What is that", he asked. "Take her to the top floor, strip her down to her bra, and leave her shorts on, and kiss her until you can't no more. However her being as pretty as she is, you could probably kiss her forever. So maybe this is not a job, but maybe it is something that I know deep down you want to do", Sensui said with a smirk. "So, basically you want me to make out with her, knock her out if she wakes up, Take everything I want from her, and make Hiei mad in the process", Sniper said. "Yeah, and I have a video camera in there so they can see your every move, and show him that she is not dead yet. I will talk to you through this ear piece", he said handing the ear piece to Sniper and Sniper put it in his ear. "We're going to the top floor now, and maybe when I'm done she will no longer be an innocent sweet young girl", Sniper said laughing and heading towards the elevator, and then stopping to see what Sensui had to say. "It's a little late for that. I have already raped her once, and that is what could be considered her 'first time'", Sensui said laughing. "I promise to make her scream", Sniper said getting into the elevator. When up there, he chained me down making sure I was unable to move, but he made sure that my shirt was off so I was just in my bra and shorts. He put my hands in to the chains, and my ankles in to the chains

Hiei ran in to see the giant TV screen where you could see sniper making out with me on it. Rage raced through him and finally he lost it. "Sensui, get him away from her, it is only 5:55 PM", Hiei said. Sensui turned around and looked at Hiei. "Don't lose it, Hiei, one wrong move and she is dead", Sensui said. Just then Sniper pulled out a knife and he ran his tongue down my stomach, and followed his tongue with the knife. He left a trail of blood behind it. My shorts were short shorts and repeated the same motion down my legs and left blood there. Then he unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down my slender legs. I was in nothing but my underwear and bra. Hiei was getting pretty ticked off and then just charged at Sensui, not even thinking about the danger I was in. Just then Sniper plunged the sword deep within my chest. My body went cold and Hiei looked at what had happened and saw me laying there deathly pale and deathly still. Hiei's eyes went red without pupils, he was mad and terribly dangerous to anyone he touched. Sensui looked worried, and he had a right to be Hiei had an intent to kill him. Hiei ran at him with his jagan out, and katana unsheathed. "You will pay dearly for that you ungrateful son of a bitch", Hiei said charging at him full speed. Kurama and the others tried to stop him but he used his most special attack. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame", Hiei called. The dragon came out of Hiei's arm and seemed to devour Sensui. Some of the power went to me though, because I am the goddess of darkness and all that good stuff so I was revived, though I was still unconscious. Hiei ran up the stairs, and beheaded Sniper, which killed him, and got to me. "She is alive", he said grabbing my shorts and shirt and putting them back on my body. They left, and took me to the infirmary back in Spirit World.


	4. The Recovery, The Revived Boy, and The B

Chapter #4

The recovery the revived boy and a big fight

(In the infirmary)

"Man Hiei and Bell have not woken up yet", Yusuke said. "Well Hiei did kill them both on his own, and Bell was tortured, so they have a right to be unconscious", Kurama said quickly. Nobody rarely left in less it was to eat or shower, but Kuwabara and Yusuke slept in their rooms. Amy, Micella, and Kurama slept in there with us. Kurama slept in a chair, Micella lying beside my bed in a pallet on the floor, and Amy in another chair. Yukina, Kayko, Botan, Ayame, and even Koemma dropped by to see us from time to time.

I woke up before Hiei did about a month later. Kurama was asleep, Micella was taking a shower, and Amy was eating in the kitchen. I sat up wincing a little bit, but sat straight up. I saw Hiei beside me still knocked out, and my gaze fell from relief to sadness again. I used my powers to heal him back up. I put my hand on his forehead, and the healing power went through his head and all in his veins. "I am alive", Hiei thought with his eyes still closed. I fell asleep in a chair and my head was on his stomach. Kurama just than woke up, and saw where I was and stormed out of the room. "Yusuke, is this some kind of sick joke. Hiei will kill you if you're the one behind this", Kurama yelled. "What do you mean, Kurama", Yusuke asked walking in the room and looking at me and Hiei, "I know what you're thinking, and I didn't put them like that", Yusuke said. "Well if it wasn't you, then who was it", Kurama asked.

Just then, Kuwabara started running around the corner, smiling a huge smile across his ugly face. "Guys Hiei has revived, and Bell has recovered. I saw Bell get up and use her healing powers to heal the shrimp, and then sat in the chair next to Hiei's bed, and put her head on his stomach and go to sleep there", Kuwabara said. Just then Yusuke shot Kurama a glare telling him that he told him so. Micella and Amy squealed, and Yusuke and Kurama both turned around to find out that Hiei and I were both awake. "Ouch, hey, back off would you, that hurts", I said to them. They had woken up Hiei, nice to say he was none too pleased. "Would you women shut your traps, we were trying to sleep here", Hiei yelled at that the house went quiet until they heard Botan Ayame Yukina and Kayko squeal. I just got back in my infirmary bed, and pulled the covers over my head, as did Hiei in his bed. We pretended to be asleep which did not work for me because Botan was poking me in the side. Then I said something to Hiei and that proved he was not asleep either. "Hiei, can I borrow a gun please, I think I am going to kill myself", I said. Yusuke and Kurama busted out laughing. "No, Bell, you cannot have a gun", Kurama said.

"Hey Bell can I talk to you", Kurama asked. "Sure", I said getting out of the infirmary bed, and walking over to him. We walked out and went to the training area outside where he made a blue rose rise from the ground, and handed it to me. "Thanks", I said smelling the rose's sweet aroma. "Bell, you are a very beautiful girl, and I am sure by now that you have came to terms with a lot of things about us, and how much we all differ from each other. I am sure you know what is best for you, and I only want what is best for you. This is why I am asking you this right now. Will you be my girlfriend", he asked me with pleading eyes. "I don't know you will have to let me think about", I said slightly worried. "What's wrong, Bell, you seem frightened by something", Kurama said worried. "Huh, oh it's nothing just a vision that's all", I said with a false smile. "Oh, okay, I see you don't want to talk about it", Kurama said making a black rose with red tips rise out of the ground. "This is truly exquisite, and so are you. You are one of a kind, Isabella, just like this rose. There will never be another rose that looks like this one. I just hope you make the right decision", he said planting a kiss on my lips, handing me the rose, and walking inside.

I walked in after that and went straight to my room and found a vase and put the two roses in it, and used my power to put water in it. It was fun to use my powers every once in a while. Then there was a loud knock at my door. "Who is it", I asked. "Its Yusuke, can we talk please", he asked. "Sure", I said. He came in and shut the door behind him. I sat down at the head of my bed and I flipped over to lie on my stomach, and he sat beside me, and started rubbing my back. "That feels amazing", I said. "Well you are amazing, and Bell I just wanted you to know that if Hiei likes you, he is not the only one, I do too. I know that is not what you need to hear right now because of your mixed emotions, but Hiei is very cold and distant, and you need someone to love now. At least you seem to. I know it is strange because of everything you heard in truth or dare between me and Kayko, but I just wanted to let you know that no matter how big your emotional barrier is I will always try to get past it. That is why I want you to be my girlfriend, so will you give me a chance", he asked. "I am sorry but I don't know right now, you'll have to let me think it out", I said slightly worried. "What's wrong Bell you look pale", Yusuke asked. "I just had a vision about chapter black, and it was really scary, but I am fine now", with another false smile. "Well if you need someone to talk to, I am here for you, and no matter what I will always be here for you", he said bending down to press a sweet, soft, but brief kiss to my lips. He walked out after all that.

I had just fallen asleep until there was another knock. "Come in", I said groggily. Hiei came in this time and he shut the door behind him. "Bell we really need to talk, and just to let you know it is not about you saving me. Although I am semi- glad you did. Bell you are the goddess of darkness, and I respect you for that, and it takes a while for someone to gain my respect. You already had that the minute I knew who you were, and I…" he started but I cut him off. "You will never know fully who I am. No one does, except Koemma. He is the only one who knows fully…" I started but was cut off by him kissing me on the lips hard with a passion that the other two had not expressed. "I don't know about this, Hiei, I'll have to think about all of this", once again I got really pale, and had a vision. The vision was the three guys were fighting over me and I killed myself. Then I passed out.

I woke up, and I was on my bed under the black comforter. I walked out, and three boys were out in the yard fighting just as my vision was they were all bruised and bleeding. I ran out there as fast as I could which was really fast. "Stop now! This cannot end up like my vision", I said with tears in my eyes, which was rare because I never showed my tears to anyone. "No more fighting, please my life has been all about fighting. I fought with kids on the streets for no reason, I fought with demons that were trying to get me for their own, and now I come to find you guys fighting over me. I hate fighting, and am sick and tired of everyone picking the one who can't take much more pain", I said crying. Just then, I had knives go through my back, and I fell to the ground almost dead. "Bell", they yelled. They came beside me, and I tried to get up but got to my knees and fell back down. I stayed down for a good few minutes, until I floated up high enough to transform completely. I had black hair that was extremely thick and was long enough that it dragged the floor when it was down. I had a black mini skirt and a black tube top and five inch heeled boots. I had black fox ears on top of my head, a black fox tail, and my skin was whiter than snow I had black lipstick and silver eye shadow.

"Bella, what are you", Kurama asked me. "I am the princess of the underworld and goddess of darkness. I am sorry I transformed, but I had to it was the only way I could save you guys from yourselves, I said looking away from them. Just then, I sent a blast of darkness and fire at the woods, and falling from a tree was a ninja, and he was now dead. "Hiei, I take it Koemma told you what I was, but he did not tell you what else besides the goddess I am", I said. "Sorry Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, but I have to say no to all of you right now. I can't have ya'll mad at one another", I said transforming back into regular form and walking away.


	5. Cheers to the Club and Tears to The Tour

Chapter #5

Cheers to the club and tears to the tournament of confusion

"Hey Kuwabara can I talk to you", I asked. "Sure, why", he said. "Look, Kuwabara, you are Yusuke's best friend. Tell him to get with Amy before it is too late", I said. "What do you mean Bell", he asked. "Look Kuwabara, be a friend, and don't tell him we ever talked please just talk to him for me", I said. "Whatever you say, Bell", he said then walked off. "Hey Botan, can we talk please", I asked. "Sure, you know as your friend, you can talk to me anytime you want", she said. "Look, tell Kurama to go out with Micella, okay? I can't explain right now, but just please tell him that, and don't tell him I told you to", I said. "Okay, I'll do as you say Bell", she said. Then I walked into my room and laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

(With Yusuke and Kuwabara)

"Yusuke, look, you should totally go out with Amy", Kuwabara said to his best friend and rival. "Why, I like Bell, not her sister Amy? I like Bell and I will keep it that way", Yusuke said. "Look Bell and Amy almost look the same. What is your favorite element", Kuwabara asked. "Water, why", Yusuke said. "Amy is the goddess, and princess of water", Kuwabara. "How you know so much about Amy, Kuwabara. Even if she is, Isabella would still be the better choice because she is the only one who can use all the elements", Yusuke asked. "I know because I went to talk to Koemma, and don't be so shallow. Give Amy a chance. She is a sweet girl, and she is water major. Don't forget that", Kuwabara said. "I am not changing my mind", Yusuke said. "Whatever, I tried", Kuwabara said walking off without explaining.

(With Kurama and Botan)

"Hey Kurama, I think you should go out with Micella. She is your type of girl", Botan said in her usual happy peppy voice. "What on earth do you mean? I like Bell, why would I want to go out with her sister", Kurama asked. "Because she is nice and smart. She is also the goddess and princess of earth, and can help you with your plants", she said. "Thanks Botan, for the information, but I have reasons as to why I like Bell. She is a fighter to the end. Plus she has the element of Earth within her as well. I like Bell, and that is final," Kurama said looking at her as if to say 'just drop it'. "Ugh your hopeless", Botan said while walking out.

(With me)

"Bell, let's go to the dance club down the street", Amy said." Why", I said back to her. "Well, I was thinking about the boys and all the girls getting together, and having a good time just dancing", Amy said with a smile. She was wearing a black halter that was a little loose but not much and baggy black pants with some black tennis shoes. Micella came around the corner with a red outfit just like Amy's outfit. "Okay, I'll go just this once", I said and walked towards my room to get dressed.

"What should I wear", I asked myself looking in my closet. I found a tight black halter that had lime green streaks through it, and showed a little much, but not too much. I also had matching tight leather pants. I found some high heeled sandals they were black also. Then I brushed my hair and made it straight and changed clothes and walked downstairs. Everybody turned their heads and all the boys stared. "Way to go, Bell, you stole their attention", Amy said glaring at me. Micella was too but not as deadly as Amy's was. "Sorry", I said sadly. Amy softened at my expression as did Micella. "Bell, what is wrong", Amy asked. "Nothing, I am staying here you guys go ahead", I said running back upstairs crying silently so no one could hear me.

I walked in my room laid down on my bed, and just let the tears come as they wanted to. "I have gotten myself in a tournament of confusion", I said still crying so it was a little shaky. "Bell, can I come in, it is Kurama", a voice said from the door. "Just go away, I don't know what you want, but just go away, and leave me alone. Ever since I got here, I was hoping this would not happen, and as I now see it did", I said crying all through it. "You have to learn to let someone in, so why not me", He asked pleadingly. "You would never understand a girl like me! All of you think you get it, you think my life is perfect, and well if you think that, you all are fooled by the fake smile I wear to keep you from worrying. Did you ever stop to wonder why I am the Goddess of darkness? I have nothing but my sisters, and I don't need anything else! So why don't you leave me alone", I asked crying. The door opened and Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei poured in and sat on my bed surrounding me.

"We will not force you to be with any of us, and we did not know that we were all crushing on the same Sachi sister. However, that does not give you the right to be cold to us", Yusuke said. "If you think I'm being cold, then maybe you all should leave. Get the fuck out of my room. None of you understand me, except maybe Hiei. He would have been my choice anyways", I said with fresh tears streaming down my face. "Why in the world would you choose him? He is incredibly cold and distant. Why him? Why does it have to be….", Yusuke was shut up by Kurama putting his hand on his shoulder. "Let's just go, Yusuke. She doesn't want us here, and she has made that very clear", Kurama said. "Kurama wait", I said. "What Bell, aren't you happy now? Isn't this what you wanted? You just wanted yourself to be happy, that is all you ever cared about. Your selfish and inconsiderate to others feelings. I really liked you! Yusuke really liked you, and you turned us both down because you wanted to be with Hiei because you thought that we could not understand you. Well guess what? We probably understand you more than you think", Kurama said harshly and walking out. Yusuke followed Kurama out, and left me and Hiei there alone. "What have I done? What did I do wrong? I just wanted everything to be okay", I said getting up and walking over to the window.

"I guess now is not the time to tell you that we are entering a tournament, and your presence is requested, Hiei said walking over to me putting his hand on my shoulder. "No it's not. I am not requested there because I'm leaving. I am not coming back, and I will make sure you cannot follow me. I am going to swipe everybody's memory clean, and I am going to turn myself over to the spiritual jail", I said storming past him. "Turn yourself in for what? Bell, what could you have possibly done to go to jail", Hiei asked. "I am guilty of being mentally incapable of making my own damned decisions", I said walking out. Hiei stormed behind me. "Bell, you can't do this I won't let you, he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest. I am not letting you walk away from me. Not again. I know how you felt when you lost Naomi, but she is better off where she is. You have to move on, and right now, I need you in my life. I am not letting go this time", Hiei said. "How do you know Naomi? Only one person knows about my history with her, and that person is Koemma. How do you know that name, and what do you mean this time", I asked him. "I looked through your files. I needed to know more about you so I looked through your files. I found out some pretty shocking facts about you. About this time, don't worry about that part", Hiei said. I pulled away from him and took off. I sent a memory beam back and it swiped everybody's memory except Koemma's. Koemma would still remember me at least.

I went back to my original apartment and thought about all the lost love I had just cost myself and my sisters. The only boy on my mind right now didn't even remember me. I guess I really am better off alone, I thought to myself. Just then I heard a loud knock at my door. I picked up my katana just as I usually would and went to answer it. "Bell, what happened? I asked Yusuke about you, and he doesn't remember you. No one remembers you. No one except me. Why is that", Koemma asked me carefully although he knew very well what I had done. "I swiped their memories clean of me. They are better off not knowing who I am, and what I am", I said looking at him pleadingly. "I don't understand, Bell, what happened to make you leave. I have never heard of you doing something so reckless in all my years of knowing you", he asked silently. "They all fell for me except for Kuwabara. I had to get away I hate fighting and you and I both know what happens when I see fighting and I am the cause of it. I had a dream before I woke up and found them outside about to kill each other. I woke up to my very own nightmare with one exception. I did not kill myself. I found a better way to deal with the pain…", I said trailing off. "Bell, what else did you do besides swipe their memories", he asked with horror evident in his eyes.


	6. In the End it Really Doesn't Matter Abou

Ch #6 In the End it Really Does Not Matter About Mixed Emotions

"Bell, Let me see your arms. Are you up to your old habits", he asked reaching for my arm. I snatched it from him. "What I do is none of your business. So what if I did? I needed to get help, and I couldn't go to you for this because you would claim that this is just a phase. This may be just a phase but you need to get two of those boys interested in someone before I come back around. I don't care which two. Actually just find Yusuke a girlfriend. Kurama and Hiei are fine because I can deal with any bull-shit they might decide to dish out", I said. "Just tell me the truth, do not go off subject again. Let me see your arm", he said this time grabbing my arm and holding it. He saw the fresh cuts on my arm and looked at me like a father would to his daughter who had done something insanely wrong. "Don't get your panties in a wad. I caught some briers on the way here. At least that is what three of them are from", I said looking away and letting my bangs cover my eyes. "Bella, did you intentionally hurt yourself again", he asked. "Yes, I did. I did this to myself sixteen times", I said finally.

"You're coming back with me, and that is an order. I will not have you living here by yourself because your life is still in danger", Koemma said. "My life may still be in danger? Well you know what? I don't care, just let them kill me," I said walking away. "NO! You're coming with me, and I know how I'm going to reintroduce you to the gang", Koemma said with a smirk. "What are you going to do, punish me for being bad like a father would do.", I asked. "Yes, I am. You will be singing in a bar, and I will send them to interrogate you, but you will then tell them that you're undercover for me. Am I understood", he asked. "Yes I guess so. At what time do I need to make an appearance? It is 4:00 P.M. now", I asked. "You will need to be there around six, so I am going to go and brief them, and allow them to get ready for their 'big night', and your sisters will be there as well", Koemma said. "Okay, I will see you there", I said heading to my closet to drag out some clothes. He left, and then I realized something. I was already in clubbing clothes. I decided not to change and instead do my makeup. I wore black eye shadow, black mascara, clear lip gloss, and no foundation. I have this creamy white complexion, and I don't want foundation to ruin it for me. I finally grabbed my vanilla and strawberry lotion and rubbed it on my arms, and I smelled amazing afterwards. I went to my dresser drawer, and grabbed my wallet which contained $350. I walked out the door at 5:30, and ran to the bar at a light jog. I did this so the humans would not know I was a demon. I got whistled at, but I ignored it, and kept jogging. Finally at 5:50, I walked in the door. "Miss Sachi, you must be the new hired singer here at 'Chrysline's Bar'", this guy asked me. "Yes I am, do I need to audition", I asked. "No, you do not. A guy named Koemma has dropped off a demo of you singing in the shower. If you can sound like that in the shower, then I wonder what magic you can do on the stage, he said. "I'm sorry, but I did not catch your name", I said. "Oh, I'm sorry, my apologies. My name is Chu, I competed in the dark tournament a few years back, and I opened this bar up as a pass time", he said grinning. He had long purple hair that was in a Mohawk style, and went down into a ponytail down his back. "Nice to meet you. Should I go on stage now", I asked. "Yes, but hold on", he said walking on stage to the microphone, and talking in to it, "Howdy ya'll this little 'Sheila' here is new to the Chrysline family. Make her feel welcome, and she will sing for ya'll. Meet Isabella Sachi", he announced as I walked on stage. I heard whistling, and hoots and hollers, and that is when I spotted all of them. They sat at the back table. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Amy, Micella, Kayko, Botan, Ayame, Yukina, and Koemma, they were all there sitting at that long back table. Suddenly I felt sick, and the sound of Koemma's voice woke me out of my trance. "You can do it, Bell, I have faith in you", I heard him say. "Hey everyone, I am new here. My name is Isabella Riley Blair Elizabeth Kage Sachi. I am eighteen, and today I am going to try to sing a song for you. I hope you like it", I said smiling. I waited for my part to come on, and I sang this:

I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her

And I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
and all of this will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love?

So I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no-  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe  
I breathe,  
I breathe...no...more.

"Thank you everyone! That was "Breathe No More" by Evanescence. I hope you all enjoyed it", I said. My voice barley carried far enough to be heard over the entire crowd. What really came as a shock to me is when they screamed the words "ENCORE". While I was in the process of trying to get back off stage, Chu blocked my path. "Bell, they want you! You have to get up there, and sale it baby. Sing something upbeat, something that will get them moving. Sing something to make them get up and dance", he said. "Something like what", I asked scared to death. "I don't know, think of something", he said. I walked back on the stage, and the crowd roared to the top of their lungs. "I guess you want an encore", I asked. As soon as the question was out, they got louder. "Um… here goes nothing, I guess", I said. As soon as my part came on, I began to sing:

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Won't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

Spoken:  
When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight

The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight

The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom

Yeah, yeah

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Won't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

Spoken:  
Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)

Verse2:  
Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise

but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night

Hey, yeah

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Won't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand

The whole time while I was singing, everyone was dancing. Well everyone except the people at the back table. When I finally finished the song, I said the words that the crowd was not expecting to hear. "The Angel of Darkness is me", I said. They stared chanting the words "Angel of Darkness". They chanted it over and over. "Is that what you all want to call me", I asked. The crowd cheered, so I took that as a yes. "That last song was "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. and Yasmine K. Does anyone have any requests", I asked. The very Kajihenge that would barely speak walked his spiky little head up to the stage. "I have a request. I want you to sing the song "Pain" by 3 Days Grace, and the song "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World", he said. "That can be done, and I'll even add in an extra song or two", I said. He walked to the back of the room, and sat down at his table. The music started playing, and as soon as the vocals were ready for me, I started singing:

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

The crowd was still cheering me on even as I hit the last note. "That was "Pain" by Three Days Grace, and I am fixing to sing "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World. After that song, I will sing my two bonus songs, and yes I meant two because I added a second one I would like to perform, and then I am going home for the night. I am sorry", I said getting myself ready for the next song. The music started playing, and I cued myself in, and started singing:

I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are hurried times.  
Oh, oh, oh  
I can't let it bother me.

I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Every time I quit

Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are hurried times.

I can't let it bother me.

It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
and she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are hurried times.

Takes my pain  
takes my pain  
takes my pain  
takes my pain away

I ignored the crowd for once because I had already announced my last song. So I waited for my music to come in and I opened my mouth, and I sang:

open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I waited for the crowd to quiet down, and I finally spoke. "That was "Untitled" by Simple Plan. My next song will be by The Goo Goo Dolls. The name of the song will be called "Iris". I hope you all enjoy this because this will be my last song of the night", I said. I waited for the music to start, and I started to sing my final song:

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

I walked off the stage and was greeted by Chu. "Sheila, you are amazing! I can't believe how alive you make the crowd. And I like your title "Angel of Darkness"… Kind of catchy. I just hope you can work with us on later dates", he said hugging me and walking away. I walked towards the back table, and stopped when I finally made it through the crowd to the table. "Koemma, I thought you wouldn't be here", I said. "Well I had to make sure you would show up. I'm glad you did because you sounded amazing up there. I mean I knew you had talent, but I really had no idea that you were that talented. Now I know who to go to if I'm in a money jam! We can enter you in various contests with your approval of course. I mean we can even...", He trailed off and finally shut up when I put my hand up to silence him. "You talk way too much. However thanks for sending in my tape that means a lot. Um… Hi everyone I'm Bell… I'm kind of like his adopted daughter", I said talking to everyone. After I was introduced to the guys I pulled Amy and Micella outside to have a "Chat" with them.

"What's the big idea we just met CHILL", Amy said. "Hey, did you not hear my last name", I asked her. "OH MY GOD YOUR'E OUR SISTER", Micella said latching on to me. "Let go of me, please I don't like to be crowded", I said. "Where have you been", they asked in unison. I explained about the chapter black and how Koemma found me, but I did however leave out the details about swiping their memories. I figured it was best not to even think that they would understand why I did what I did. "Well it's nice to have a family reunion for what little family we have left", I said with a soft smile. We walked back in, arm in arm, and sat down at the table. I was getting stared at by a guy who looked about my age. I decided to go over and speak to him. He had light blue two toned hair and red eyes. He was really cute so I decided, why not. "Hey guys, I will be back in a second. It seems I have a fan", I said getting up, and walking over to him.

"So, my name is", I started but he raised his hand to cut me off. "You're Isabella Sachi. I heard your name when it was announced on stage. You are really talented. My name is Toya, and I can tell you're not human. So, with that being said, I am going to go ahead and tell you I am an ice demon", he said. "Well, that's nice to know. That saves me some confusion in the long run. However, I noticed you were staring at me from across the bar. I walked over here to find out why", I said to him. "Well obviously, you're gorgeous, and not only that, but you have an amazing voice. I was just wondering, if maybe you wouldn't mind singing at my bar sometime", he said. "What is the name of your bar", I asked. ""The Dark Light", it's like a hot bar these days. I think the crowd would enjoy hearing the, now famous, "Angel of Darkness"", he said. "I would love to, but I need to get settled into my new home first", I said. He grabbed my hand, kissed it, and then released it. "Thank you Miss Sachi. I am truly honored", he said in a respectful tone. "No need to thank me. I feel like now that I have expressed my talent here, I should express it in other areas as well. However, I must go my companions look ready to leave", I said attempting to walk away, but he caught my wrist instead. "Hold on for one second. Why did you call them your 'companions'? Why don't you just call them friends? You must be just like a guy I know. His name is Hiei, and you need to meet him", he said. "I know Hiei, and I really must go now", I said slightly snatching my arm from him, and walking over to where they sat.

"Remind me never to do that again", I said. "Was it that bad", Amy asked me worriedly. "No, not really, I don't guess. However, he wants me to perform at his bar, "The Dark Light". I told him I needed to get used to my new surroundings first", I said looking at the boys shocked faces. "You didn't tell them did you? Koemma, you better have told them", I said looking at Koemma. "Well, Bell, I was going to, but then you kind of ruined it for me to tell them when you said that "you needed to get used to your new surroundings", he said cowering in the corner. "Figures, well anyways, I am moving in with you all. I guess you will all have to get used to having me around", I said with a smile. "Bell, we would be delighted to have you", Kurama said getting up, and kissing my hand. "Well, thank you, Kurama. I am glad to see at least one of you has manners", I said with a joking smile. "Well, Bell, we were all thinking it, but Kurama is the only one who knows how to say what's on his mind. Well, and Hiei, but that only happens if he pissed about something", Yusuke said walking over to me, and hugging me, which I returned. Kuwabara just walked over and shook my hand, and Hiei just sat there, but I didn't take it personally because I knew he was like to everyone.

"Hey shrimp, why don't you come over here, and greet the girl", Kuwabara said. However that is when I reached up to slap him. He didn't even have time to think before the slap landed across his cheek. "What the hell was that for", Kuwabara said. "That was for you calling him a shrimp! I am shorter than him, ass", I said walking outside. I was followed outside by Kurama, and I didn't realize it until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, turned around quickly, and sent a round house kick to his stomach, and he went flying backwards. "Damn, you're strong for a girl", he said wincing as he attempted to stand up. "Here, take my hand and I will help you up. Let that be a lesson to you. Don't sneak up behind me without letting me know who you are", I said offering him my hand. He took the offer, and I helped him up. "You will have to excuse Kuwabara, he sometimes doesn't know what he is saying. However, I think you slapped him for another reason then the fact that he picked on Hiei's height", Kurama said eying me carefully. "What do you mean? I don't even know him. I only slapped him because I am shorter than Hiei, and therefore that means he was calling me short as well", I said without hesitation. I knew that if I allowed any hesitation in my voice that it would let him in deep enough to figure out what all happened. "I feel like I know you, Isabella. That is abnormal to me because I have never seen you before. Who are you", he asked.

"Kurama, if I could tell you how you knew me, I would. However, you don't know me. I would tell you if you did. I'm just Isabella Riley Blair Elizabeth Kage Sachi", I said looking away from him. The door opened wide, and Hiei walked out. He shut the door behind him, and walked over to where we were standing. 'Why didn't you two come back inside", Hiei asked cautiously. "We were just talking, and that's all. Bell, I will see you inside", he said taking my hand and kissing it. He walked away leaving me and Hiei there alone. "What was all that about", he asked. "I don't know", I replied walking over to the railing, and leaning against it. He followed me and stood beside me. "You do know that memory beams don't work on the physic, right", he asked with a slight smirk. "Yeah, I do now", I said looking away. "Why did you try to erase my memory, and why did you erase theirs", he asked. "Because I thought it was better off with you not knowing who I am", I said looking at him with a pleading expression. "Bell, ever since I have met you, I have told you that I respect who you are", Hiei said.

"Don't you get it? In the end all these mixed emotions will destroy everything we have worked so hard to obtain. I think it's best if we all just remain friends. I don't want any more fighting, and we all know that this is just going to be a repeat of what happened last time. That is why I left, and it is also why I swiped everyone's memory", I said looking at him, and wishing secretly, that he was not there. "Well, if that's the way you feel, then I guess there is no stopping you. I also guess that there is no talking you out of your decision either. Whatever, I guess", he said walking away. "Hiei wait...", I started to say, but he had already walked back inside. "Sometimes I wonder when you would be standing here alone", said a voice behind me. "What do you need Yusuke", I asked turning around to face him. "Just to talk", he replied cautiously. "Talk about what? Let me guess, you like me", I said. "Well, you're beautiful, and yeah you have an amazing talent, but I have a girlfriend", he said. "Well thank you because so far you're the only one other than Kuwabara who thinks that, and does not like me", I said looking at him with a sweet expression. "Wait, Hiei likes you" he asked kind of shocked. "Would you keep it down? Yes, he likes me, but I had to turn him down over personal reasons", I said looking away. "Bell, I understand, and you don't have to tell me anything, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here" he said smiling a half smile.

I smiled back, and he pulled me into a protective brotherly hug. There was nothing meant by it, and that was the way it was supposed to be. "Well, you kept on about how you wouldn't involve mixed emotions. Well Kurama has kissed you, and you said it was nothing. How do you explain what is going on between you and Yusuke", Hiei said walking up behind us. "Well for starters, I was just telling her that If she needed help, that I was here for her. Secondly, Bell, you never told me Kurama kissed you", he said turning to face me. "Okay, look he grabbed my hand and kissed it. Is that such a bad thing? Now you know, Hiei. This is why I left the first time", I said looking at him. "What do you mean the first time", Yusuke asked. I sent a memory beam to give everyone back their memories. "Bell, why did you cock such an attitude with everyone last night", Yusuke asked.

"Maybe because I knew this would happen", I said looking at them both with pleading eyes. Kurama rushed out the door, and everyone else followed. "I knew I knew you, and why did you lie to me", Kurama said rushing up to me and taking my hand. I snatched it away, and looked at Koemma, who took his cue. "I want everyone to give her some space for a while. She will talk to you all one on one later. However, you three boys need to give her time to think before you try to break her down into pieces and parts. She can't take that again. I promise you, one more wrong move against her, and you will never see the light of day again. I will let her fully unleash her powers of darkness on you", Koemma said looking at Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Koemma, what if we need to talk to her now? I need to speak with her about her memory beams, and why the hell she sent one to all of us", Yusuke said. "I sent them because all three of you were infatuated with me", I said looking at Yusuke. "What the hell does infatuated mean", he asked. "Smitten, got-the-hots-for, crushing, those are some phrases that mean the exact same thing, and I could not take it anymore. So, I did what I told myself I would never do, I ran away with my tail between my legs. Never again, and this time I'm going to tell all three of you straight up. Yusuke, Amy is a good choice for you because she likes you, and I don't. Kurama, maybe you should listen to Botan, and go for Micella, because I don't like you, and I more than likely never will. You two need to get over me, and move on with your lives", I said looking away. I had eleven shocked faces looking at me. "Bell, why the hell did you tell him? Do you realize how awkward you just made things for me? If he doesn't like me back, then I have to live with that for the rest of the time that we all live together", Amy said glaring at me. "Amy, if you want me to, I can erase every one's mind again, and Hiei, I now know how to erase your mind even though your physic. Don't push me", I said looking at them.

"Bell, you don't need to do that. What you need to do is calm down. We are your friends. Well, hell some of us are," Yusuke said looking down. I could tell he was feeling guilty, so I attempted to walk away. This, however, was not accomplished because Kurama caught my arm. "You don't have to do this. You can stay and we can fix this, or you can run away again if you must. You know that the only thing that will happen is you will be brought right back to the same place again. This is your destiny, and you should just accept that," Kurama said. "Why do you even care? You don't know me. None of you do, and that was the way I would have liked to have kept it, but some things are better left unsaid", I said looking down.


	7. Drinking, The Dirty Truth, and Dad?

CH. 7 Drinking, The Dirty Truth, and Dad?

"Bell, what do you mean some things are better left unsaid", Yusuke asked looking right at me. I just walked away, and did not look back. I kept on walking. I knew that if I turned back, that I would only be making the same mistake again. I didn't need to do that. I didn't want to. You would think that a girl like me would be used to getting hurt, and being all alone, but eventually that gets old. "Bell, it doesn't have to be this way", said a voice behind me. "Yeah, I think it does. I have been through so much shit that it doesn't matter anymore. It didn't matter to start with", I said turning around to face Koemma. "You think I don't know what you've been through? Do you honestly believe that", he asked looking at me with piercing brown eyes. "Maybe you know a little, but did you know enough to tell Hiei the ENTIRE truth", I asked carefully. "What do you mean about the entire truth", he asked back. "Hiei, and the others, they didn't seem to understand my full form. Why is that? Did you not know about the "Princess of Hell", or did you simply leave that out due to embarrassment", I asked defiantly. "I know what you are, and who you are, all too well. I left it out to protect you. You know that the same demons who entered your thoughts can also read the minds of others. There is, however a difference. Most minds, unlike from yours, is not filled with such darkness and hatred", Koemma said looking at me with a sympathetic look. "Don't give me a look of sympathy because if it's sympathy you're trying to give me, I am not buying", I said quietly.

"Bell, I want you to come to the only place you have ever truly been able to call home. It's where you belong. You are a member of Team Urimeshi, and you might as well get used to it", Koemma said almost forcefully. "Try to get me to come back all you will, but I be damned if I am coming back without a damn fight. I believe that some changes need to be made before I get stupid enough to come back", I said looking at him with a hint of mischief in my eyes. "What's running through your mind" Koemma asked. I just walked away, and walked back into the room where the others were. "Well, I have thought about it, and Koemma and I have decided that I am coming back. There are, however, some changes I would like to make", I said looking at each and every one of them. "Which are", Yusuke asked. "Number one, I am not dating any of you. Number two, I am not putting up with any of your bullshit. Number three, which is my final change, I am free to leave if you start any bullshit. I hope you don't find my three my requests to hard to comply with, but this is the way it has to be", I said. "Sounds fair enough, but here is my one question, If you end up wanting to date one of us, will number one be eliminated", Yusuke asked. "Since I greatly doubt I will be falling for any of you, I guess that would be the only exception", I said.

Since everyone looked pleased with these new rules, I decided to go back into the club. Some new singer was on stage, so I went to the bar and ordered me a drink. "Miss, what can I interest you in", the bartender asked. "Something to help me drink my problems away", I said sadly. "How about straight whiskey, and a date with me", he asked me hopefully. "Yes to the whiskey, and no to the date. I am currently dating someone, and I am uninterested in you", I said taking the shot of whiskey straight with no chaser. "How much are shots of whiskey here", I asked. "Since you work here, your drinks are free", the bartender said. "That's good to know. Give me fifty more shots straight up ", I said. "Damn, girl, can you drink that much", he asked. "I can drink that much and more. Only if you allow me", I said with mischief evident in my eyes. I drink down all the shots, and then shot him a mischievous look. "I can handle my own, and I would appreciate another round", I said. "Bell, I do believe you need to be cut off", he said worriedly. "No buts, I want the shots. Don't be worried about my health because I am used to this much and so much more", I said.

He served me a round of fifty more shots. He finally cut me off on the tenth round of fifty. "You don't need anymore, and this is me cutting you off", he said forcefully. Just as I was about to protest, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face whoever it was. Hiei was standing there. "Bell, it's time to go, and you smell like alcohol. You're underage. Who the fuck gave you alcohol", he said. I looked at him with a drunken smile and pointed at the bartender, "That guy did". "You dumbass, she is only eighteen. You can get your damn license taken away for serving her alcohol. How much did you give her", Hiei asked with rage. "I gave her fifty shots", he said. I looked at Hiei and sighed. "What's wrong with you", Hiei said looking at me. "He gave me ten rounds of fifty shots. I am not drunk, and I know fully well what's going on around me", I said looking at him. "What's your full name", Hiei asked the bartender. "My name is confidential" he said. "I suggest you tell him. He will stop at nothing to find out", I said looking at the bartender. "I will not tell him", he said. "Whatever Shishiwakumaru", I said walking away. Hiei followed me close behind. "How did you find out his name", Hiei asked. "I read minds, and you should know that by now", I said.

We walked back over to the exit, and met up with everyone else. "I caught her drinking. Let's get her home, and in bed", Hiei said without emotion. "How much did you drink", Koemma asked. "Five hundred shots of whiskey. I need to go home", I said with a smirk. "Yeah, I believe you do too. I believe we all do", Koemma said. Koemma opened up a portal, and we all jumped through it. When I stepped through, I lost my balance, and was about to fall until someone caught me. "Bell, you shouldn't have drank that much", Kurama said. I gave him a short smile and said, "Kurama, when you have lived in darkness your whole life nothing else seems to matter anymore. I drink to forget, and I drink to remember. However, me being who I am, this is not so easy", I said with a blank face, but my eyes confessed everything. "I just noticed something about you", Kurama said. "What's that", I asked. "Though your face lies about your true emotions, your eyes say everything. They tell your emotions very clearly", he said. "Yes, this I know. My eyes are my strongest weakness. Not only do they tell everything, but they also allow me to see things that are not supposed to be there on a normal basis", I said. "Well, we do too, but what exactly do you mean", Yusuke said. "I see the dead", I said walking off towards my room. I was not followed. I just stripped down to my panties and bra curled up in a ball under my comforter and went to sleep.

I woke up and it was peaceful. I slid back on the clothes I wore yesterday because they were not worn long. I went down to the kitchen and started cooking. I cooked bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes. After I had cooked, I heard some noise coming down the stairs. Hiei walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. "Would you like for me to fix your plate", I asked. "I will get something in a minute. Did you do this by yourself", he asked. "Yeah, I have many talents. Cooking is defiantly one of them", I said with a tint of pink on my cheeks. "Anyways, do you know where the plates are", I asked him. "I will get them. You are too short to reach them", he said with a smirk. "Hey, do not pick on my height. You are only two inches taller than me", I said glaring at him. "I am still taller", he said as-a-matter-of-factually statement. "Whatever, fix your own plate", I said sticking my tongue out at him. Kurama walked in, saw the sight, and laughed. "Hiei, what did you say to her", he asked. "He called me short", I said with a pouty look on my face. He chuckled and said, "Well, Bella, in his defense, you are short". "Well you know what", I said. "What", they both asked in unison. "You both can fix your own plate", I said with laughter evident in my eyes. "Who cooked anyways", Kurama asked. "I did", I said proud that I had cooked. "Then hell yes we are fixing our own plates", Kurama said.

I walked out the kitchen, sat down on the couch, and let them eat. Hiei popped around the corner about twenty minutes later. "Aren't you going to eat", he asked. "I will eventually. I'm just not all that hungry in the mornings", I said looking away from him. "Why did you turn away? What are trying to hide", he asked. "Nothing", I said. "Bell, you're lying", he said. "I just have a lot on my plate already, and I do believe if you add any food right now, I will just throw it all back up", I said. "Do you want to talk about it" he asked. "You don't need for me to pile my problems on you. I am pretty sure that you have enough to deal with on a daily basis", I said looking him straight in the eyes. "Even so, I don't care. I would rather try to help you ease your problems so there is no uncontrollable chaotic darkness around", he said. "Are you suggesting that I don't have control", I asked a little agitated. "Not exactly, but from what I have noticed about you, your emotions are tied into how much control you have", Hiei said. "Maybe so, but I would appreciate you not sharing that with anyone else", I said with a pleading look in my eyes. "I won't, but you need to tell Koemma", he said. "I will eventually, but I am not ready to break the news to him yet", I said. "I am not trying to push you to do this, but you need to as soon as possible", he said sitting down beside me.

I heard multiple sets of footsteps coming downstairs. I automatically assumed that they everybody else had finally woken up and that they were coming to eat. I walked into the kitchen, and I noticed someone was missing. "Where is Amy", I asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged their shoulders. "I am going upstairs to look for her", I announced and started for the stairs. I got to Amy's door and I knocked. After the third knock, I opened the door and walked inside. My sister was nowhere to be found. I looked around her room and finally settled my gaze on the bed. I saw a note lying there where my sister was supposed to be. I picked it up and read it. The note said:

Dear Bell,

I hope this letter finds you well. If you ever want to see your sister again, come to your old apartment. However, you must come alone. No one must know you have left. Make sure all of your thoughts are private so that mischievous little fire brat doesn't invade my plans. I will allow you to give your freedom for your sister's life. I will not harm her until sundown. I hope to see you before then.

Sincerely,

Sensui

I started shaking with fear. I thought he was dead. Everybody thought he was dead, and yet here was his exact handwriting. I knew I didn't need to involve anyone else in this fight. This was my fight, my sister, and I was going to do this alone. I changed my clothes. I wore a pair of black straight leg jeans with tears from the thigh down to the ankle. I also wore a black tube top and black high top converse. I hopped out of the second story window and started running towards my old apartment. I finally reached it, and I walked in the front door to find Amy tied up in the corner. I untied her and told her to go back, and not to say a word. I had a strong feeling that she would do as I asked as she ran back home. I looked around for the man we all thought was dead, but found no one. "I know you're here, so you might as well come out now", I said semi-angry, semi-scared. "I am not who you think", a voice called out that was very much different than Sensui's. "Who are you and why are you impersonating the dead", I asked. "I am one of the dead", the voice called back. "This makes no sense. If you are one of the dead then how is it that I hear your voice", I asked. "Only one of you can, but you are number three of the triplets, are you not? You are the only one who can see and talk to the dead", the voice said back.

I thought about this. Apparently whoever was lurking in the shadows knew a lot more about me then I knew about him. "Why do you want to know about me", I asked. "I want to know because I want to know how my daughters are doing" the voice called back. "My parents are dead", I said. "I know Isabella, but you have to believe me. I am your father, Mercutio Sachi", the voice said. "You are not my father. There is no way you can be. You don't know anything about me", I said with a painful expression. "How is my granddaughter, Naomi", he asked. I just stared at the figure coming out of the darkness. He had black hair that was in a layered cut, and he was wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood off. He was a man in early forties, and was slim. I stood there reliving my past. I instantly knew it. This man, the man before my eyes, was my father. "Naomi is dead, dad", I said with a depressed expression. "How did this happen", he asked. "No one knows. I just know that my own flesh and blood is dead. It is probably because his blood runs through her veins", I said out of anger.

Naomi Lynn Sachi, she was my daughter. She had black curly hair and icy blue eyes. She was a strange child, but she was mine. She died at the age of one, or at least I think she did. She just turned up missing one day, and I have not seen her since. I had her when I was fourteen, so she is four years old now. Her father, the man who I hated the most, was also dead, and I started to wonder about her. I wondered if she was out there looking for me, or if she was even still alive. I wonder that if she was out there, would she even recognize me. If she took after me, her mind and body would age a lot faster than most girls. If she took after her father, I knew that there would be an excessive amount of evil, and she would have to be stopped. I was then dragged out of my thoughts when my father began to speak, "You seem to be hiding something. You're eyes say something else. What exactly happened", he asked looking at me straight into my deep, saddened, crimson eyes. "She just disappeared at the age of one, nothing more nothing less", I said. "So you mean she might not be dead", he asked. "Yeah, but don't get your hopes up", I said.

"You need to go back home before people start worrying about you", he said. "Will I ever get to see you again", I asked. "I don't know, sweetheart, but whatever happens, know that I love you", he said walking over to me hug me. When he tried to hug me, he went through me like he was a projection, and I knew this was normal. "Tell me one thing", I asked. "What's that", he replied. "How did you and mom die", I asked "Bye, Isabella", he said fading back into the darkness. I didn't know what else to do, so I cried. The tears started pouring, and I knew at that moment that what Hiei had said was true. When my emotions are chaotic, my powers are chaotic. As I cried more and more, I could hear a storm beginning with strong winds and heavy rains, and I knew I was the cause of it, but I could not calm down.


	8. I Want My Daughter Back, Why am I in You

Ch. 8 I want my daughter back, why am I in your bed, and THE TRUTH, AGAIN?

Instantly I was surrounded by warm, loving arms, and I started calming down little by little. I opened my eyes, and there he was. He looked at me with deep crimson eyes full of question. "What happened, and why are you out here by yourself", he asked looking at me. "Hiei, I can't tell you that, but I need…", I started but I passed out before I could finish. He caught me, picked me up, and started running towards Koemma's mansion. It took him five minutes to run nine hundred yards. I was still out, and so when he got there he laid me on the couch and walked away knowing that someone would be in there asking questions if we stayed. Then he picked me back up and was carrying me upstairs to his room. He laid me on his bed and shut the door. I was lying on my back and he stretched out beside me on his stomach. Eventually, while waiting for me to wake up, he fell asleep. I somehow managed to get under his comforter, and curl up in a ball next to him. I am still not sure how all this happened, but apparently he got cold too, and soon followed.

Hiei, being a fire- based demon, should not get cold, but he was sure enough cuddling closer to me. However, when he got too close, I woke up. I took one look at his sleeping face, and noticed I couldn't move. He had somehow wrapped an arm around my stomach, and when I noticed it, he woke up. "Um, Hiei, I can't move", I said. He looked down, and turned a light shade of pink. He then released me. I looked at him and then the reality of it all hit me. "What am I doing in your bed", I asked him. "I was going to lay you down on the couch, but I wanted to make sure you would be okay. So, I put you beside me on my bed", Hiei said. "I'm fine, just a little shocked", I said. "Why are you shocked", he asked. "Why did you want to make sure I was okay? Why do you even care", I asked him. "I wanted to talk to you about why you were out there alone in the woods all by yourself", he asked.

"I saw my dad, and we talked about Naomi", I said. He just looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, I know, my dad is dead. However, you know I can see the dead", I said. "I just don't understand. How did you talk to him", he asked "Well apparently, not only can I see the dead, but I can also talk to them. I have something to tell you", I said. "What", he asked back. "Naomi may still be alive", I said. "Who exactly is Naomi? All I know is that she is really important to you, and that her name is your file", he asked. "She was, or is, my daughter", I said turning away from him. No one knows about what happened between me and Sensui, and that is the way I would like to keep it. This, however, shocked Hiei because I could feel him starring at me from behind. I started having chills run up and down my spine and started to get up and leave. I got up and finally realized that he would never understand. He didn't even try to stop me as I walked out the door. I went out of his room, and went to my own room and lay down.

About an hour later I had cried myself to sleep. I wondered why he couldn't understand the fact that the baby that I had had was not supposed to be born. I knew that maybe I should have explained the fact that it was rape, but at this point I did not care. He said he loved me. He said he respected me. However the question was: did he mean it? I knew deep down that no one could ever love me, but I always hoped that someone would. Now I knew that hopes are nothing but a mere illusion to what can never be.

About five hours later I woke up and it was six o'clock in the morning. I started cooking bacon and sausage omelets. I made enough for everyone to have two except for me. I never eat hardly anything in the mornings anyways. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and I instantly knew it wasn't Hiei. It was almost as if I had memorized his footsteps completely. Kurama eventually popped his head around the corner. "Good morning", he said with a smile. "Morning, I trust you slept well", I said with a blank expression. "Yes, I did, but how did you get home the last I seen you were going towards the woods and no one could stop you", Kurama asked. "Yeah, Hiei kind of went and got me", I said. "Oh, wow, I didn't know you two were like that", Kurama said with a depressed expression. "We're not. I have an announcement to make and I would like everybody to be included. This includes: Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Yukina, Koemma, Ayame, my sisters, and you of course", I said. "Can I get a preview briefing", he asked. "No it's important for everyone to be present and accounted for when I make this announcement. It's rather big, and I'm pretty sure that once I make it, that no one will want me here anymore", I said. "How can anything be that bad that we would want to kick out one of our closest friends", he asked. "You really won't understand if I explained it to you individually", I said.

Eventually, everybody had woken up, and ate breakfast. I walked in and looked at everybody took a deep breath and begun to speak. "There is something you all should know. Something I have hidden from everyone that I really should not have been so selfish about keeping from you all. I have a daughter, her name is Naomi. She is the result of Sensui raping me. At the age of one she went missing and I told myself she was dead. This however, may not be the case. She may still be out there, and if she takes after her father, she may destroy everything. If she takes after me, then we have to worry about humans knowing about demons. I have kept this from you all out of embarrassment due to the fact that I was weak enough to let this happen. If she was to take after her father, well, then she must be stopped at all costs. I didn't exactly know how to tell you all this before, but I want my daughter back. I want her alive no matter how evil she is. I know I can change her for the better. If you will please give me the chance to try to work with her when I find her, I would be like mega grateful", I said looking at everybody with pleading eyes. Everyone was quiet some of them couldn't even make eye contact with me. I started to get really upset and finally broke down and cried. "I thought you were all my friends, people I could count on. Now I see the truth is all so clear. You all are a bunch of self-righteous cowards. You cannot accept the fact that my daughter, my own flesh and blood, could be evil. Did you even hear about the raping me part? No, you chose to overlook that and look at me as if I am some kind of apocalypse-bringer", I said through tears.

Kurama finally spoke. "It is not that we think that. We are mainly concerned for your safety if the child was to ever revolt against you. You have given us much to process in a short amount of time. What if we lose you in the process of trying to save her", he asked. "Anything is worth the risk if it means saving my daughter's life. I would give anything, no everything, to insure her safety and know that she is not apocalyptic as what everyone may think. She is just a little girl, nothing more, nothing less", I said calmly. "We understand, trust me, but is this really worth losing your life over", Yusuke asked. "She is only four, she has not even lived her life yet, and she deserves to. She deserves to have the life I never had. A life filled with family, love, and happiness. I never got that, but she will. I just need to find her so I can make her life a happy one. I will do this, even if it means giving up my own life", I said defiantly. Everyone just kind of stared at me for a while. I guess they had no idea what to say, not that I blame them. I had just given them everything they needed to absolutely hate me. I walked out, and just let them bake in their silence.

I kept walking on towards my room. I knew that they would never understand what I was going through. I laid down on the bed, and curled up in a little ball. I eventually passed out. I knew it was during the day, but at this point I didn't really care. I knew that I needed to have some time alone away from everybody. No one understood that I would give my life to get her with her family. I knew that in order to get her back safely I would more than likely lose my life in the process. I haven't had a good life anyways, but at least I would end it on a good note. I would end it by trading my life for the one that deserved to live, and I would do it behind everyone else's back. I didn't dream, this wasn't abnormal because I hardly ever do. My mind was blank, and all was calm. I didn't even hear the door open and shut, only the hand running up and down my back in a soothing state. I didn't want to look up and see who it was, nor did I care, but I knew eventually I would have to look up because I was beginning to stir. About five minutes of the hand smoothing up and down my back, I lifted my and discovered who it was. "This is what you couldn't tell me last night isn't it", Hiei said. "I really didn't know how to tell you", I said calmly. "I'm just glad I finally understand now. I thought you had really hooked up with him", Hiei said. "I would never hook up with someone as twisted as that", I said quietly.

I had decided that I had heard enough and walked out of the room. I kept walking along the hallways and realized there was an eerie feeling about them. Something was up, and I was pretty sure that I was going to find out as soon as walked into the living room.


	9. You Want Me To Do What?

Ch. 9 You Want Me To Do What?

I walked into the living room hesitantly, and I tried not to make a sound. This however was very difficult considering the fact that the floor boards were creaking under my feet which rarely ever happen. It seemed like something out of a horror film, but I was not scared. I soon regained my confidence and walked in at a much more faster rate. I walked into the dark room and looked around. I soon noticed the red beaming eyes looking at me in the dark. "Who is there, I know you are there I can see your glowing red eyes", I called out to the figure. The figure came out of the darkness, and I soon discovered I knew this person.

"Toya, what are you doing here", I asked cautiously. "I came to offer you that job. I want you to sing at my club, The Dark Light. I know this is very short notice, but the business is failing miserably. They all want to hear The Angel of Darkness, and if I can't give them what they want, I will lose my club", he said pleadingly. "You want me to do what now? Did you honestly think by coming here I would take pity on your pathetic club? Tell me what you want me to do about it besides just sing because something tells me there is more to it then that", I said to him reading his thoughts throughout my questions. His thoughts were telling me that he wanted me in a sexy outfit, and I wanted to know if his thoughts match his words. "I mainly want you on stage singing. Yes, I do want you in a certain outfit, but that is solely your choice", Toya said. "Describe the sexy outfit and we will talk about the outfit. However, I will sing at your club if you promise free alcohol and my friends get in free. If you meet those demands I will sing for you", I said. "I can meet those demands, but about the outfit, I want black daisy duke shorts, black cowboy boots, and a black tie shirt that ties just about your belly button is that okay", he asked questioningly.

I went over what he said a few times and was looking for a way to make us both happy with this decision. Then it dawned on me. "I agree on these terms if you pay me one hundred dollars more than what you were originally going to pay me", I said. He seemed to ponder on this for a moment and finally spoke, "Fine, I agree to this. You will make two hundred and fifty dollars per song, and you will also make one hundred dollars extra on each performance that you wear that get up. Your drinks will be free and your friends will get in free", he said finally settling on it. "I will settle for that. What day you want me to be there", I asked him. "Tomorrow is the day I want you to start. I want you there at about five o clock so you can get into your outfit. The outfit will be in your all new dressing room that will be there for you as soon as you get there", he said. "Okay, I will see you there, but for now you need to go", I said and as soon as I did he had vanished.

I started to walk back to my room until I remember Hiei may still be in there. So, instead of going in there to face to him, I went and laid down on the couch. I saw a blanket in the chair next to the couch, and grabbed it and threw it over me and just laid there starring at the ceiling. All my thoughts were focused on tomorrow night, and all the people in the house. I finally fell asleep throughout all the thoughts racing through my mind.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, and realized it was passed the time I usually get up, which is usually around six in the morning. I walked into the kitchen where Kurama was cooking breakfast. "Kurama, I am so sorry I over slept", I said looking at him with tired eyes. "Its all okay Isabella. You have cooked breakfast every day that you have been here. It is only right that someone else takes over sometimes", he said with a smile. "Yes, but you shouldn't have to cook breakfast you all work so hard to keep me out of trouble. The least I can do, is cook breakfast", I said looking down in complete guilt. "Don't think of it that way", he said. "Okay I guess", I said walking to the table and sitting down,"By the way, I have some important news for every one when they get in here". "What news would this be, or is it something you need to tell us all one at a time", he asked. "No, this is something I can go ahead and tell you. Toya has offered me a job tonight at his club, and all of us get in free", I said. "Bella, that is great. Its sure to make the girls happy. You know how they love clubbing", Kurama said while fixing me a plate of bacon and sausage. I looked at him with puzzling eyes. "How did you know I didn't like eggs", I asked him. "I haven't fixed the eggs yet, and I can hear your stomach growling, so I decided to go ahead and give you your plate", he said chuckling.

"Thanks Kurama", I said blushing and starting to chow down on the really good food. As soon as I was done, I got up and washed plate. As soon as I did this everyone started piling in. As soon as every one got their plate, I sat down on the counter top and cleared my throat. Everyone turned around and looked me and got quiet. "I have an announcement to make everyone", I said. "The last time you had announcement, you had a kid what is it this time", Koemma asked suspiciously. "Well because you said that, you're not coming. I got a job in which I will make three hundred and fifty dollars per song as long as I wear the outfit they have for me, and if I don't, I will make two hundred and fifty per song. You all will get in free as my guest" I said which got everybody to talking. I walked out and went to the living room where I found Mortal Kombat the game in the game console. I started up the arcade version and played as Sindel. I got to about the third level in the arcade when Yusuke walked in. "Isabella, I didn't know you played video games", he said excitedly. "Are you kidding me, ha ha, I love this game", I said laughing throughout my words. "As soon as you are done with your arcade rounds, I want to play against you", he said in a competitive spirit. "Will do, but don't cry when I kick your ass", I said tauntingly.

I finally completed the arcade mode, and even defeated Blaze! "Alright Yusuke, pick up your controller and choose your character", I said with a sly face. He picked Scorpion, and I picked Jade. "Really, you're going to try to beat the all time best Scorpion with Someone as bad as Jade", he asked as the round began to start. I defeated him in the first round and then paused it on the second round to speak. "She ain't so terrible now, now is she", I said looking at him with a grin. His face was in shock, and as soon as I noticed this, I looked behind us. Everyone was watching us. We both turned around to finish the second round. This round he put up more of a fight, but I still won. I even performed a perfect fatality. "Damn, Isabella, when did you get so good at video games", Kuwabara asked giving me a high five for defeating Yusuke. "I have always been good, but never really play anymore", I said. "Wow", he said. "Alright, who is my next challenger I have a few hours til I have to get ready", I said looking around. Kuwabara raised his hand. I played against him as Sereena, and he played against me as Bo rai cho. The whole rounds were over in about five minutes, and I got a flawless victory each time. He stared at me with a shocked face.

"Okay, anyone else", I asked. "I will", Hiei said. This caused everyone to look at him with a shocked look. "You never play video games Hiei", said Yusuke. "Yes dimwit, I know this. I just want to put the bitch in her place", said Hiei. "I am bitch now? Wow, okay when you get your ass kicked you can stay home tonight because you ain't getting in on my guest list", I said kind of angrily. "Whatever", he said. I chose Nitara and he chose Mavado. The first round went to me, the second to him, and the last one to me. "Yeah so as I said, you are staying home", I said getting up and walking to my room. I felt like breaking something, and just as soon as I picked up the lamp to throw it, there was a knock at the door that caused me to jump and drop the lamp. At the sound of the glass dropping, the person walked in. "What do you need Kurama", I asked. "Just to say that Hiei probably didn't mean to call you a bitch", he said looking at the glass lamp broken on the floor, "what happened here". "I don't give a fuck what Hiei calls me, and I went to move it but I dropped it when you knocked on the door", I said calmly. "Okay, if you say so", he said walking out but not shutting the door. I didn't even notice it. I started working on one song that I knew I wanted to do tonight. The name of the song was you and you're hand by pink. I opened my mouth to sing it:

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fiving, talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

After I finished singing the song, I realized it was time to go, and went to open my door just to find familiar faces outside it. "What do ya'll want", I asked looking at Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama. "We are here to make him apologize", Yusuke said with a big grin on his face. "There is no need for that. If he is not sincere about it, then it means nothing", i said grimly. "Actually, they are not forcing me", Hiei said speaking up. "Oh, so why are you attempting to apologize now. Was calling me a bitch not good enough for you", I asked calmly. "Actually, I realized that you did not deserve that. You can't help your past, nor can I help mine. The only thing I can ask of you now is to forgive me. The fox and the dimwit only came because they wanted to make sure you and I would not lock into a fist-fight", he said. "You are forgiven. However, I am a bitch, and its high time I got used to being called one. This does not excuse the fact though that its time for me to go to work", I said. "Can I still go", he asked. "Yes, but only if you stop talking and let me go to work ha ha", I said while laughing. "Hn", was all he said.

I teleported to the bar, and I almost felt like it was one of the best things for me to do. I walked in the front door and was greeted by Toya. "Hello Isabella, I am glad to see you made it. We have your outfit and various cosmetics in the back waiting for you", he said. I just nodded and started walking towards the back. I found the outfit and slipped it on. I carefully laid my view over the various cosmetics provided for me. I decided that foundation was not necessary, and just decided that eye make up was good enough. I carefully applied black and silver eye shadow to eyes and also applied heavy eye liner and mascara. I then noticed a tube of clear lip gloss. I then applied this and started brushing my hair. After I was done with getting ready I walked out into the middle of the night club. Toya then walked up to me, and told me that it was time to go on stage. "Wait a minute I have to make a phone call to my friends", I said. "Do it, but do it quickly", he said. I sent a telepathic message to everyone, and just stared a Toya. "Well, are you going to make that phone call", he asked. "I sent them a telepathic message. They should be here, well, now", I said noticing everyone walking in the door dressed and ready to party. I started walking toward the stage running through my mind what I wanted to sing.

I got on stage, walked up to the microphone, and stared at the crowd. "I will be singing Jumpin' Jumpin' by Destiny's Child", I said as my music came on and I started to sing.

Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

Boy say he got a girl  
Yeah true you got a man  
But the party ain't gon' stop  
So let's make it hot, hot

Last weekend you stayed at home alone and lonely  
Couldn't find your man, he was chillin' with his homies  
This weekend you're going out  
If he try to stop you, you you goin' off  
You got your hair done and your nails done too  
yo new outfit and your Fendi shoes  
And when you're through partying' at the hottest spot  
Tonight you're gonna find the fellas  
Rollin' in the Lexus, trucks and Hummers

Boy say he got a girl  
Yeah it's true you got a man  
But the party ain't gon' stop  
So let's make it hot, hot

All you Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

Boy say he got a girl  
Yeah it's true you got a man  
But the party ain't gon' stop  
So let's make it hot, hot

Call your boys cause tonight you're not gonna stay at home  
and she tell your girl she ain't comin' tonight  
you're goin' solo  
Cut her off cause she talk some noise  
You know you got the right to get your party on  
So get your haircut and your car washed too  
Lookin' like a star in your Armani suit  
You need to look your best cause you're turnin' heads tonight  
You're gonna find a sexy chica that's gonna dance all night  
If you wanna

Boy say he got a girl  
Yeah it's true you got a man  
But the party ain't gon' stop  
So let's make it hot, hot

All you Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

Sexy women do that dance  
Fly ladies work your man  
Balling fellas time to clown  
We can get down now

Bounce baby, bounce, bo-bounce bounce  
twirk it, twirk it  
Shake baby, shake sha-shake shake  
work it, work it  
Twist baby, twist tw-twist it  
You better dip that thing  
(better dip that thing)

one more time pappies mommies

Bounce baby, bounce, bo-bounce bounce  
twirk it, twirk it  
Shake baby, shake sha-shake shake  
work it, work it  
Twist baby, twist tw-twist it  
You better dip that thing  
(dip that thing)

Bouncing up and down for me

Sexy women do that dance  
Fly ladies work your man  
Balling fellas time to clown  
We can get down now

All you Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

All you Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

I ain't thinkin' about my man tonight  
Uh huh, I ain't worried bout my girl aight

All you Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

Ladies leave your man at home  
The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends  
Cause it's eleven thirty and the club is jumpin', jumpin'

After my song was over everyone was cheering, but I realized while I was doing the lead, I had back up singers, and I wondered who they were. I turned around to see Amy and Micella were on back up microphones. I just smiled at them and turned around to see Yusuke was the one who did the man voice for me, so I smiled at him too. "Well apparently, you need to meet the triple Sachi death threat. Meet my two sisters, Amy and Micella Sachi. We are triplets, and we have talent. Also thank you Yusuke for being my man voice during the song however I believe I know a song that requires just me", I said as everyone clapped as they got off stage. "How would you all like to hear a song that I have picked just for a certain occasion", when I said this the crowd went wild. "I'm going to sing Knives and Pens by the Black Veil Brides, the acoustic version", I said and then the music started playing.

Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
But stay right here we can change our plight.  
We're storming through this despite what's right.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.

Lay your heart down the ends in sight.  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right.  
Everyday it's still the same dull knife,  
Stab it through and justify your pride.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Woah...  
And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried our best... Turn out the light,  
Turn out the light.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Woah...  
And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried our best... Turn out the light,  
Turn out the light.

The crowd went a little over crazy this time, and I could feel a pair of crimson eyes on me, and I knew that he heard every word I sang. "Thank you everyone, and if it ain't too much trouble I'm going to sing the Mortician's Daughter by The Black Veil Brides now", I said and the music started.

I open my lungs dear  
I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
Baby boy you've held so tightly,  
This pain it visits almost nightly  
Missing hotel beds,  
I feel your touch.

I will await dear  
A patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universal still, no rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head  
But I promised you,I will see you again, again.

I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you,I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
The fuss is made of miles and travel,  
When roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.

We booked our flight those years ago  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
But I promised you I will see you,

We booked our flight those years ago  
I said I loved you and I left you  
Regrets no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
I'm home again

By the time I was through singing this one I was in tears. I had them streaming down my face yet my voice stayed strong. This time there was no applause because everybody was too shocked or too emotional to do anything. "I'm okay everyone just kind of let it get to me", I said with a small smile. Once again everyone applauded and those crimson eyes that were on me had saddened. I just looked away from him and turned my attention to the rest of the crowd. "My next song will be How Long by Hinder", I said as my music started playing.

Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away

I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you

Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away

I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cause you creep into everything I do  
And now I'm dying to know  
How he touches you  
I can't see him with you

Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away  
She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fuck that

I can tell you're lying when your lips move  
Cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you

Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away

Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away

She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
With one finger  
I said fuck that

After that the crowd was cheering, and the crimson eyes were back to just starring at me again. "I have another song or three and then I will do my finale and I'm done for the night. I'm singing the song broken by Lifehouse and the next song I will need a duet partner so be looking for the lucky ticket winner. Remember to check the ticket you received at the door, and then I will take you back stage and make sure you can sing, and we will go from there. Amy and Micella I need ya'll on back up", I said then my music started playing.

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on

(I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on

(I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on

(I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin'

on (I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on

(I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on

(I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on

(I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on

(I'm still holdin'),

I'm holdin' on

(I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

My song was over, and the crowd was applauding and once again those crimson eyes were saddened. I just paid it no attention. "Okay, now everyone please get out your tickets, and I will call the winning number", I said and then waited for everybody to do so. "Okay so whoever's ticket number 0782249, you are the winner", I said. It took a while for me to finally get whoever's ticket it was, however when the person walked up on stage, I was not ready for the result.


	10. Author's Note!

Just a Little note from me:

I notice that I am not getting any reviews for my story, nor any of my chapters! This saddens me ya'll! If ya'll want more chapters, I am going to need to see some reviews! No Hate for my story though, or I will stop working on it, and delete it! If ya'll have any suggestions of how I can make it a better reading experience for you please inform me. Also, I know that none of the characters are really acting like themselves, but remember this is a fanfiction based off my creativity. This story is like my own little world. What I say goes! Soooo, if I want to put Hiei in a pink tutu for example (Which would not happen. However I think it would be absolutely adorable if he was wearing one in chibi form!) I can do so. This story is the first one I am trying to publish so criticism is welcome, just not any harsh criticism!

Thanks,

Kelseynae

P.S I do not own any of the YYH characters! I only own Nathan, Amy, Micella, Isabella, and Naomi. I might add a few more of my own characters, but I am not sure yet. Anyways, HAPPY READING!


	11. You can Actually Sing, and is That You N

Ch. 10: You can actually sing, and is that really you, Naomi?

The person walked up and just stared at me with the crimson eyes of pure disgust. "Well it appears we have a winner, and what do you know its one of my acquaintances, Hiei", I said kind of shocked. "Well, as I said before we are going to go back stage and see if he can sing, so for right now toodles", I said grabbing his hand and running back stage. "Why didn't you just not own up to your ticket", I asked. "What is that supposed to mean", he asked. "Can you even sing, Hiei", I asked. "Just don't test me and let me go up there and we will see what happens. By the way what is the song", he asked. "It's Broken by Seether and Amy Lee", I said. "Yeah, I can do that", he said. "Are you sure", I asked. "Just trust me. You are about to see a side of me that no one has seen before", he said. We then made our way back on stage, and a microphone was set up for him as well. "Well, apparently the boy can sing or so he says, so in our musical styling is Broken by Seether and Amy Lee", I said and then the music and the fear started.

Hiei: I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Both: Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
Hiei: You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore

Me: The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain

Both: away  
Me: There's so much left to learn

Both: and no one left to fight  
Me: I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Both: Because I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Both: Because I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Both: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

Hiei: away  
Both: You've gone away,

Hiei: you don't feel me here anymore

When the song ended the whole crowd cheered, but me and everybody that knew Hiei just starred at him. I never knew he had a voice that strong and beautiful. However, before I could say anything he was already off stage. I then finally snapped out of my daze and smiled at the crowd. "Well here is my last song before my big finale", I said. They all cheered but quieted when I began to speak, "The next song is also called Broken but its by Lindsay Haun", I said and the music began.

Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground and they shatter all around  
So open and exposed

I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin', but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're goin' through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hitting walls and getting scars only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are

No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking, yeah

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place  
When you're broken, oh when you're broken

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself when you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken

When you're broken, when you're broken

At this song I also had tears streaming down my face and so did some of the audience. However, my voice never faltered I stayed strong. Then I spoke, "Alright my dark light peoples, the angel of darkness has arrived", I said and this time the crowd was basically screaming and chanting 'Angel Of Darkness'. I dried my eyes, unbuttoned my shirt and stood there singing in my sports bra, skirt and boots when the music played which shocked the audience.

Sang: Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

The World Is In Your Hand  
But I Will Fight Until The End

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

Don't Follow Your Command  
But I Will Fight  
And I Will Stand

Spoken: When Darkness Falls  
Pain Is All  
The Angel Of Darkness  
Will Leave Behind

But I Will  
Fight

Sang: The Love Is Lost  
Beauty And Light  
Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight  
The Dreams Are Gone  
Midnight Has Come  
The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom  
Yeah,Yeah

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

The World Is In Your Hand  
But I Will Fight Until The End

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

Don't Follow Your Command  
But I Will Fight  
And I Will Stand

Spoken: Hunt Goes On  
Deep In The Night  
Time To Pray  
Down On Your Knees  
You Can't Hide  
From Thee Eternal Light  
Until My Last Breath  
I Will Fight  
I Will Fight  
I Will Fight  
I Will Fight  
I Will Fight

Sang: I Realize The Stars They Die  
Darkness Has Fallen In Paradise  
But Well Be Strong And We Will Fight  
Against The Creatures Of The Night

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

The World Is In Your Hand  
But I Will Fight Until The End

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

Don't Follow Your Command  
But I Will Fight And I Will Stand  
Yeah,yeah

I heard the crowd cheering and went to say thank you for having me there, but something stopped me. I heard a little girls voice saying mommy, and I looked down and saw the most precious little girl standing there looking at me with tears in her eyes. Her name escaped my lips, I knew instantly who she was. "Nay.. Naomi", I said and fell straight to my knees. This however alerted Hiei and Kurama and they were on the stage within five seconds of me falling. When they got to me, I looked up with a weak expression and the little girl, my little girl had vanished. I just put my head in my lap and cried. This however caused both Kurama and Hiei to look at each other with confused expressions. Finally I got the strength to stand up, and walked over to Toya by myself collected the money I had made and left without saying a word to anyone. I figured this way it was better and that nobody had to know what had happened.

As I walked to where I knew there was a portal set up for me by Koemma, I noticed someone following me, and before I knew it, it was too late. The figured was cloaked with a black cloak, and knocked me out before I could use my powers or scream. He carried me to somewhere I was unsure of, all I knew is that I was being toted and not very gently. I could hear two voices talking one was a voice I had heard before, and the other was a voice that was very mysterious. I knew one of the voices as Sensui's lackey Seaman. He was an expertise with channeling his spirit energy into water. The other voice came known to me as Game-Master. The only way I could figure out is because Seaman had said it.

Back in the day me and Seaman were friends, and we got along great. I can't think of a reason now as to why he would want to kidnap me like this. Then I heard a third voice that sounded like a young child screaming "What did you to my mommy". At this I jolted awake and woke up and just looked at my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was a small child with black and lime green hair that had to what looked to be fox ears on top of her head. "Mommy..", she said trembling. This however cause Seaman, and the so called, Game-Master, to turn around to face me. "So you're awake Isabella", Seaman said.

As soon as he said that a black blur shot through and when the blur became visable there was a knife at Game-Master's neck held by Hiei. "Hiei, drop your weapon in front of my child. If anybody is going to commit a murder here tonight let them take my life and you take my daughter away from these bastards", I said fiercely. Hiei reluctantly dropped his sword. "Actually Isabella no life-taking is needed, we are just returning what is yours. Trust me you can have the little brat she has caused enough trouble for us, and we are just trying to live our lives normally now", he said. "First off don't call my daughter a brat, and secondly what kind of trouble are you talking about", I asked wondering if my worst nightmare was coming true right before my eyes. "Your daughter has taken after her father with her hatred for humans and has went on killing sprees many times, and this past time me and Game-Master were almost blamed", he said.

Horror struck my face looking at the most innocent looking child I had ever seen before in my life. This most beautiful little girl who is only four years old, how could she manage to do this? "How many humans have been killed and why wasn't Spirit World informed about this", I asked. "Thousands have died at the hand of your daughter and Spirit World has not been informed because Sensui gave direct orders for them to not be. However he said nothing about informing you personally", he said almost calmly. This is when I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes. I looked up to look at my daughter and I reached out for her and she pushed me away. "No mommy, you left me with an evil man. That man, my father, he showed me a movie that had things I never wanted to see. He made me watch it every night for four years, and where were you? You were living with these people trying to stop demons from entering the human world, when really the humans are the ones who deserve to die", Naomi said.

I just broke down and cried more knowing exactly what I had to do. I grabbed Hiei's sword out of his sheath, and sliced open my stomach. Then threw his bloody sword on the ground. "Naomi, you can kill me. I am weak enough now with this gash in my stomach that even a demon of your demonic level can kill me. Do this, and never kill a human again. If you do not promise me this, then I will fight back and then we will both die. Take your pick", I said. Just as I said all that every body from our gang was there standing behind me in horror at what I was planning to do. "I can't promise you anything MOTHER, you left me there to die", she said while charging at me. I dodged easily but something cut my stomach deeper, and I flinched in pain and then noticed the fishing type wires everywhere. With one swift move of my hand all of them were down, and charged at her full force, but this time tucking and rolling to grab Hiei's sword and plunging it through her stomach. I knew this would finish her.

After the sword went through she fell to the ground dead. It was not something I wanted to do, but I knew it was what had to be done. I fell to my knees and cried and then after crying for ten minutes I passed out. While I was unconscious, This elderly woman's voice reached my ears. She had managed to revive my daughter, but she was still unconscious as well. Someone picked me up bridal style though I didn't know who it was. All I knew is that whoever it was was really warm, so I nuzzled my head against his chest. After hearing a swooshing sound, I could tell we were in spirit world. Whoever it was carried me to a bed and laid me down. They laid next to me for a while and then I woke up. "Wh-where's my daughter's body", I asked weakly. "She is in a prison cell, where she needs to be", came the reply, and then I knew instantly who it was. "Hiei, you don't have to spare me the details, but if she is alive, then she needs to be put down", I said.

He sat there for a while in complete silence, and then finally spoke, and when he did he was practically yelling at me, "Listen to yourself for minute. Do you realize how hypocritical you're being? Weren't you the one who said you would do anything to save your daughter? Yes, you were, and don't deny it. So what, she killed some humans, hell I have too. However, that still don't change the fact that she is your daughter. You will not put your child through the hell I had to go through", Hiei finished looking at me with a harsh expression. He then after seeing my face, softened his expression noticing that I was upset enough and that he was probably just making it worse. "You're right, but she won't stop no matter what I do. "You know as well as I know that if we don't kill her, humans could find out about demons and then the whole world will be off balance. Either that, or spirit wold will come after her", I said. Hiei processed this for a minute and just nodded. Then he scooted closer to me, and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. "Isabella I am sorry you have to go through this, and I understand your decision now. However, you have to go face Koemma with your decision", he said.

I nodded and started to get up off the bed until he grabbed my arm and I froze. "You're bleeding let me wrap your wound and you sleep in here tonight, and then we will go to Koemma in the morning", he said. All I could do was nod. I couldn't speak. I think he realized this because he left me sitting there on the bed while he went to get the bandages. He came back into the room with bandages and healing ointments that would take the sting out of gash on my stomach. He sat in front of me and every time he would dab the healing ointments on my stomach, I would flinch in pain. He noticed this, and stopped with the ointments. He started to begin to bandage me but then stopped. "Isabella I know you are really out of it right now because you are non-responsive, however, I need you to nod if it is okay to take your shirt and bra off because I can't bandage you if I don't", he said with a slight pink to his cheeks which I barely noticed. I just nodded and gave him full permission. He then removed my shirt and bra and started bandaging me from the waist up to across my breasts. For some reason the when I sliced myself, I sliced diagonally. I sliced from the right side of my waist to in between my breasts.

When he was finished he just handed me one of his muscle shirts, and I put it on and curled up into a little ball. He then laid down beside me, and held me as I lay there trembling from all the stress from today. I had never experienced a pain like that before and it wasn't even the physical pain that bothered me. It was the pain of knowing that I had lost my daughter for good this time. He seemed to have noticed this because he almost lovingly rubbed my back. This however caused me to roll over and put my head and my left arm on his chest. He just rolled over let me do this, and put his right arm around around my waist and reached up to play with my hair again almost lovingly. This, however caused me to pick up my head and look at him. We laid there for the longest time just starring into each others eyes, and for the first time I noticed something different in his eyes. I started to lean down to kiss him, and as I did he was lifting his head up to meet mine. This was one of the most passionate kisses I had ever had before in my long after our little make out session, I was passed out with my arm across his chest and my head also on his chest. We laid there like that for a while, until the nightmares started.


	12. My Living Nightmare and the IMPOSTER

CH. 11: My living Nightmare and the IMPOSTER!

The door flew open, three boys staring a giant orb of what seem to be darkness, and the girl that was their friend was no where to be found. No one seemed to be able to move or say anything. They just continued to stare until Kurama spoke up. "What is going on? Where is Isabella", he asked looking at all the confused faces in the room. Hiei, however did not even have answer for this, and he was the one that was laying beside me before I managed to pull my disappearing act. "I think she is in the the orb of the darkness", Hiei said speaking up. "You are correct, Hiei, she is in that orb. She is having a nightmare, and no one can bring her out until she wakes up. Not even your Jagan eye can penetrate the darkness that she lives in. However, you can view it and we probably all need to. I am going to ask you to lay down on the bed and allow us to use these plugs to monitor your thoughts as you watch her nightmare", Koemma said as he walked in and sat down in a chair across from the bed. "Won't that be like spying? I don't feel comfortable doing that", Kuwabara said sniffing and wiping his nose. "It must be done, or we may never know what all darkness plagues her soul", Koemma said sternly.

Everything was set up and Hiei was laying down with his purple Jagan eye out and searching through my nightmare to find the cause of my pain. Once he was in a nurse attached the brain plugs to him, and my nightmare was coming up on the screen. Inside my dreamland the first thing that popped up on the screen was me chained up and naked. This caused every guy in the room to blush. They kept watching though, and they saw a shaded figure enter the room and put his hands all over me and rape me. "Sensui", Kurama growled under his breath but everybody heard him. This vision went on for about an hour, and they saw the torture he put me through, and then switched to when I was tied to the chair watching chapter black over and over again. The nightmare seemed to go in order until it took them back a few years where they saw an older couple speaking to one another and three babies in bassinets. "What are we going to do Mercutio", the lady asked to what seemed to be her husband. "I don't know, Rose, we can't keep our daughters. If we do they will surely kill them when they kill us", the man said taking his frightened wife in his arms. The gang then saw the couple placing them around human world and Mercutio taking one to his former friend Sensui. The nightmare then changed to when Sniper had me at his mercy, and after that vision passed, they saw where Koemma had found me, and he was once again taking to the demon now known as Mercutio saying that he would take care of the girls as his own. The man spent the last few minutes apologizing over his daughter's body saying that he was so sorry that he left me in the care with the man who he thought to be his friend. The vision then changed to the older couple again being slaughtered at the hands of some ugly demon familiar to all of them, Yomi.

My nightmare finally ended and everybody looked shocked at what all they had just witnessed. They just saw all my darkest moments, and they felt the need to sympathize for me. Though I was not awake, the orb had disappeared from around me. They saw, with horror struck faces, my bruised and beaten body laying limp on the bed. "Do her nightmares usually do this to her", a horror struck Yusuke asked. "They are only like this when her nightmares are this bad, or if she is under a lot of stress. However, she is both right now. So, with this being said, She is more weak then if it was just one of those options", Koemma said. Everybody began to walk out of the room leaving Koemma and Hiei alone again.

"Hiei, did she give you the decision she made concerning her daughter", Koemma asked solemnly. It took a moment of silence but finally he spoke up, "Yes, she did, but I think its best that we let her wake up and think about her decision more", Hiei said quietly. "Yes, I would agree with that, however Naomi cannot just sit in that jail cell. If she keeps doing this she will begin to get restless and start to reek havoc again", Koemma said. "Then I guess we go with her original plan. Kill the child", Hiei said with little regret. Just then I shot up scarring the life out of both of them. "YOU WILL NOT KILL MY CHILD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR", I said yelling at the both of them. "Yes Mam, but you are not supposed to be up", Koemma said frightened. "So you were just going to kill her before I had the chance to say goodbye", I asked full of rage. "No, we just can't let her stay there in that jail cell Isabella. Hiei please calm her down", Koemma said putting his head in his hands obviously frustrated. Hiei walked over to put his hand on my shoulder but stopped when he saw my death glare. "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU WERE GOING TO LET HIM DO IT" I said basically screaming at him. He backed up and walked out of the room.

When me and Koemma were left alone I calmed down a little bit but was still very agitated. "I want to see her. I want to give her one last chance. I will see if I can change her mind", I said still slightly agitated. "What will happen if you can't Isabella then what do we do", He said giving me a sympathetic look almost as if he knew I was going through. "Then I will end her where she stands", I said looking down with my bangs covering my eyes. "Isabella, I will not allow you to do this. I know what is going through your head, and I will not allow you to do that", He said giving me a stern look. "Don't worry I will not end myself afterwards, and I will not hang my head in guilt towards me being the death of my daughter. The only thing I will hang my head in guilt over, is the fact that I was weak enough to get raped and have her in the first place, and that is something I already do. So, no need to panic. Let me do this my way", I said.

He said nothing, so I made way down to spirit world prison. No one was down there except a few guards who moved out of my way and let me through to the cells that prisoners were kept. I walked passed at least twenty cells on each side of me so that made forty cells in all, and I ignored all the remarks being made to me, and stood in front of my daughters cell. I looked down at her with no emotions showing in my eyes. "Naomi, you need to listen to me, and listen to me good. I am going to give you two choices here, and you get the chance to chose your fate. You will either listen to the one who gave birth to you and stop all this foolish killing, or will you die by the hand that gave birth to you. Your choice", I said still holding back all emotions.

"Mother dearest, you should know by now that the daughter you are searching for is not me. Did you ever think that I would be yours, no. However, I have seen your daughter! Ha ha, boy have I seen your daughter. She is being held with Lord Yomi, and is probably dead by now", the girl said and as she said it she turned into this big ugly green demon. "So you are not my daughter, huh? Well that makes me feel better about killing you, and this also means my quest continues. You, however, will still die by my hand for impersonating my daughter, but before I do tell me why you did", I said through clenched teeth. "I did it because Lord Yomi wanted to see if you would kill yourself, and now we all know you won't just lay down and die because things didn't turn out your way. I bet your wondering how Yomi got your daughter", the demon said now using its regular demonic male voice. I nodded waiting for his response. "He got your daughter after your team defeated Sensui. You didn't think to stop and check around for her did you? Well, he did and he found her. Such a lovely young child, and has a beautiful heart, will keep having one until Yomi changes her", he said. "How long do I have", I asked calmly. "He never gave me a specific date", He said. "Good to know. Now I can destroy you. You have no information left for me", I said readying my attack. "No, please! Have mercy on me! I told you everything I know", he said begging for his life. "You are sitting here begging for your life, do you know how pathetic that makes you", I said while my eyes turned a void black and shot a flaming arrow straight through his heart and he fell to the floor dead.

"And thats how you kill a mocking bird", I said walking out of the prison doors. I went straight up to Koemma's office. "That was not my daughter. That was an imposter. He told me that my daughter was in Yomi's hands", I said looking at him with eyes back to normal now. "What happened to him", Koemma asked. "I killed him. He deserved to die after what happened", I said. "Well go to bed Isabella, we will discuss this in the morning", he said quietly. After this was said I walked up to my room and laid down on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, the tears just flowed. I stopped crying however to a knock on my door. "Who is it", I said trying to make my voice as strong as possible. This, however failed miserably as my voice seemed to crack. "It's Hiei can we talk", he asked calmly assuming that I had been crying. "Go away. I don't want your sympathy right now", I said coldly. He walked in anyways, and as he did he noticed the redness in my eyes. "It wasn't her, was it? It was an imposter am I correct", he asked solemnly. "You are right, however that gave you no right to end the life of what could have been my daughter", I said giving him a look of pure hatred. "The team and I will help you search for her. We all know how you feel", he said obviously ignoring the look I was giving him. "You have no idea how the fuck I feel", I said turning away from him. "Yes, we do actually. It is because we can see your emotions in your eyes. Did you already forget what Kurama told you? You need us as much as we need you. Get used to it", he said. "Fine, but at least get out of my room so I can go to sleep", I said. "Fair enough. Get some sleep we will discuss this tomorrow morning when you wake up", he said and walked out.

I honestly didn't care to tell him that I already had to go see Koemma in the morning. Though, this honestly did not matter because more than likely they would also be called into the office with me. I just decided to lay there and attempt to fall asleep, and when I couldn't I walked over to the black desk that held the sheet music for a song I used to love to sing. I looked at it very carefully and it read 'So Far Away by Staind' I decided to open it up and sing it.

This is my life, it's not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me  
'Cause I, I must be sleeping

Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
An' all the mistakes one life contained  
They all finally start to go away

An' now that we're here, it's so far away  
An' I feel like I can face the day  
An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed  
To be the person that I am today

These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay  
And this is the smile  
I've never shown before  
Somebody shake me  
'Cause I, I must be sleeping

An' now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
An' all the mistakes one life contained  
They all finally start to go away

An' now that we're here, it's so far away  
An' I feel like I can face the day  
An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed  
To be the person that I am today

I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me

Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
An' all the mistakes one life contained  
They all finally start to go away

An' now that we're here, it's so far away  
An' I feel like I can face the day  
An' I can't forget that I'm not ashamed  
To be the person that I am today

I finished singing the song, and it wasn't until after I finished that I realized the door that Hiei had shut was cracked. "Okay idiots, fun is over. Come on in and maybe I won't kill you", I said slightly agitated. In filed Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. "I thought all of you were in bed", I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we were but then we overheard you yelling at someone, and well, we woke up", Yusuke said grinning ear to ear and scratching the back of his head. "Let me guess all of you but Hiei eavesdropped on that conversation in which I was yelling, weren't you", I asked calmly. "Well, yes, but how did you know Hiei was not", Kuwabara asked. "Because, my sweet genuine Kuwabara, HE WAS THE ONE I WAS YELLING AT. Now would you please explain to me what you four were thinking spying on me when I was singing", I asked full of rage and Kuwabara seemed to cower into a corner mumbling something about me being scary when I'm angry.

"Well, Isabella we noticed Hiei coming out of your room, and then we heard you start singing. Your voice was just so beautiful that we had to listen, I am so sorry", Kurama said also looking worried that he had crossed a line. "Thank you, but please don't spy on me again" I said calming down and looking out the window. "May I ask why you chose that song", Kurama asked. "It was a song that I used to sing to myself when I felt the need to cry", I said calmly. "Why would you...", Kurama started but Hiei cut him off. "Kurama she just found out that what was supposed to be her daughter was an imposter. I told her that we would be here for her to help her through this", Hiei said closing his eyes and then opening them to look straight at me. "Yes, well as touching as this all is, I would love to go to sleep now", I said looking at everybody pleadingly. We all said our goodnights, and out the door they went leaving me in my room to sleep. After about twenty minutes of laying there, I was out.


	13. Another Author's note! READ!

Why is everyone skipping over what should be the 10th chapter, and going straight into the 11th? It makes no sense. You will totally confuse what is going on in the story if you skip chapters. It doesn't matter anyways, I can tell the readers do not like my story. I am fixing to delete it and just forget about it. If anyone wants to stop me I will give you 30 days, and after that I am removing it permanently.

Thanks so much for your concern,

Kelseynae


End file.
